Fox Love
by chibi-luvers
Summary: HOLD IYYYH xover Kagome gets turn into a kitsune youkai. Then when she goes home she meets yusuke and his friends.the couples are Kurama and Kagome. kind of hiei and sango.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Well we have started a new story. Were sorry for the reader in are first story YYH/DBZ Aim Chat. Hope you all like this story.

Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This goes for all the chapters

Couples:

Kurama and Kagome

Hiei and Sango (kind of)

"talk"

(a n idea)

Chapter 1:

In The Past

"Kagome, we don't need you any more so you can go home. Wait, leave the shards before you go," Inuyasha said. Kagome was standing there, trying not to cry.

"Inuyasha, I hate you! You can "sit" on your ass for all I care, but I'm not giving you the shards," Kagome was fuming with anger.

"Kagome! Don't make me take it by force!" Inuyasha shouted getting back up.

"Are you even listening?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Inuyasha, sit I'm going home and I'm not coming back to see you. Ja ne," Kagome said.

Kagome walked toward the well until Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "You're not going any where wench," Inuyasha said.

"I'm going home……….," Kagome didn't get to finish what she was saying.

" Do you sense that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I also sense some shards," Kagome added. Then Kagome's friends came running up.

"Sango- chan do you feel that? Do you also feel it Miroku-sama?," she asked her friends.

"Yes," Sango replied.

"I do too," the monk answered.

"I think its by the well," Inuyasha told them while sniffing the air.

"Also Naraku is there," Inuyasha said.

"Then lets go!" Sango said.

"Ok, Shippo I want you to stay with Kaede," Kagome command the little kitsune.

"Hai," the little kitsune replied. Shippo went the way to the village while the others went the way to the well.

When they got there they saw Naraku, and a new youkai he brought with him. They were standing there in the wind. The wind blowing their hair. Naraku's puppet was standing there expecting them.

Where Yusuke And His Friend Where

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama was walking on the street. They haven't had a mission in a long time. When they were just about to turning the corner, they bumped into Botan.

"Here you guys were. Koenma has a mission for you guys," Botan told them.

"I've been waiting for a mission," Yusuke exclaimed.

"Botan, please open a portal for us," Kurama asked nicely.

"What? We have a mission?" Kuwabara asked very stupidly.

"Yes, now hurry! Hiei is already there," Botan gushed.

"Ok, Botan take us there," Yusuke said. Botan open up a portal to Koenma place.

They open the door to see Hiei standing there leaning on the wall.

"You're slow" was all Hiei said.

"Well now that everyone is here. Your mission is to," Koenma never finish thanks to Kuwabara.

"We have MISSION?" yelled Kuwabara. "Baka, weren't you listening to what the onna was saying?" Hiei asked with his emotionless face.

"I was listening," Kuwabara said with an idiot look on.

"Well, what is our mission anyway?" asked Yusuke. Trying not to be pissed atnot knowing the mission.

Back To The Past

" What kind of youkai is that?" asked Kagome.

"I think it is a kitsune youkai," Sango answered.

"I'm glad that I told Shippo to stay at Kaede's hut," Kagome gladly said.

"Yes, you are right human. This is a kitsune youkai," Naraku said with an evil grin on.

"Where is Kagura and Kanna (hoped I spell the name right)?" Sango asked.

"Oh, they went on a mission of mine," Naraku said.

"Master do you want me to kill them?" the kitsune asked.

"Yes, go Aya," Naraku instructed.

"Yes" replied Aya.

With that she jump and landed a couple of feet away from Naraku. When she landed she gotten into fighting stances. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga (its spelled that way right?). Sango got her boomerang ready to attack and Kagome out her bow and arrow. Miroku just got into a fight stance.

.

.

.

.

End Of Chapter  
  
Sorry for it being short, but my dad want to use the computer. If I get reviews then I could make the next chapter longer. Hope you like this story. Bye for now.


	2. new changes

Hey! Here is chapter 2. Hope you guys and gals would like it.  
  
"Talk" (a n ideas) Time change or setting change  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Still at the Past  
  
Aya ran at them in full speed. She used her claw. Inuyasha jumped out of the way before getting hit. Kagome took aim, and let her arrow go. The arrow went straight to the kitsune. It almost hit but Aya saw and jumped out the way. Now it was Inuyasha turn "Kaze no Kizu," Inuyasha shouted and released he's attack. Aya jumped out the way and landed on her feet in kneeling position. Aya wasn't hurt at all but just had a little cut on her left cheek.

"You will pay dearly," Aya vowed with anger in her voice.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome shouted a warning.

Sango threw her boomerang and almost hit Naraku.

"Kirara," Sango yelled while running.

The neko youkai turn into its big form. Sango got on, and Kirara took the sky with Sango on her back. Kagome was about to shoot another arrow when Aya went to her back and cut it. Kagome screamed in pain.

"KAGOME," everyone shouted (But Naraku and Aya).

Aya than started to chant a spell. After she was done Kagome fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kagome- chan, are you ok," Sango ran over to her sister like friend.

"She seems to be asleep," Miroku observed.

"NARAKU! You will pay," Inuyasha shouted to the hanyou.

Naraku left when they ran to Kagome to see if she was alright.  
  
Back with the YuYu group  
  
"Well what is our mission?" Yusuke yelled.

"Your mission is to go attend a young miko's high school, and also protect her," Koenma said.

"What is the miko's name?" Kurama asked.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi (sp,). She also carry the Shikon no Tama," Koenma informed them.

"Hn. I thought they said that the jewel was lost," Hiei piped up.

"I also thought that too," Kurama agreed with Hiei.

"Well we also, but than the power came back. We think it has to do with Kagome," Koenma explained.

"What is the Shikon no Tama?" Yusuke asked.

"It is a jewel that is very powerful. One piece of the jewel will increased your power ten folds," Kurama told the humans (Yusuke and the baka Kuwabara).

"So does every youkai want it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, also a friend of the miko wants it to become a full youkai. So your mission is to protect her and help her get the rest of the jewel to make it whole," Koenma explained.

"Remember, your going to her school starting tomorrow," Koenma said/ told.

"WHAT!! How do you think I'm going to a school. When I don't even go to the school that I'm in now? Plus what am I posse to tell Keiko?" Yusuke shouted at Koenma.

"What am I going to tell my mother?" Kurama asked.

"Tell her you had to change school because there was too much people going to the school your at now," Koenma instructed.

Kurama had an uneasy look on his face. While Kuwabara was standing there looking like a bigger idiot then he is (sorry Kuwabara fans). Hiei had his emotionless face, while he was leaning on the wall. Yusuke look like he could punch anyone right now.

"Well what are you guys standing there for? Go do something, I'm very busy," Koenma asked.

He took out a stamp and started to stamp the papers. Yusuke and his friends walked out.

"Hey Botan, can you open a portal for us?" Yusuke asked.

"Ok," Botan agreed.

Botan open a portal and the S.D gang walked into the portal...  
  
Back to the past  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku was waiting outside of Kaede's hut.

"Kaede, is Kagome-chan going to be ok?" Sango asked.

She was worried for her friend.

"She is going to be ok. She just asleep," the old miko said.

"I'm so glad she going to be ok," Miroku exclaimed.

The Houshi hand was going to Kagome's ass. Before it even got there Sango hit his head with her boomerang that made a loud BOOM.

"Now Houshi-sama I hope your hand was not going to Kagome- chan butt now," Sango hissed.

"How can you say that about me? I'm so hurt Sango," Miroku faked the hurt look.

"Because I know you were," Sango accused.

"But I wasn't," he tried to explained.

"How am I to truth you? Kagome...," Sango looked at Kagome.

Her eyes were starting to open.

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan," Sango said very happy that she is waking up.

Kagome eyes open and sat up. "Why were you guys yelling?" asked a confused Kagome.

"We weren't yelling," Sango reasoned.

"We were talking normal," Miroku said.

"Well then. You guys WERE talking very loudly," Kagome said.

Shippo ran in with Inuyasha chasing after him.

"Help! Inuyasha hitting me!" Shippo cried.

Shippo ran behind Kagome. He was trying to hide from Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! I TOLD YOU TO STOP HITTING SHIPPO!!" Kagome yelled.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Mommy, you're awake," Shippo said happily.

"Yes I am Shippo-chan," Kagome cooed in a motherly voice.

"Yeah. Mommy you look beautiful now!" Shippo cried while looking at her.

"How do I look beautiful?" Kagome asked.

"Well for one humans don't have a tail," Shippo said looking at her blackish red tail

"WHAT?! I don't have a tail!" Kagome said.

Everyone in the hut looked Kagome.

Kagome grew about one feet taller. Her hair grew to her waist, her hands grew into claw. She also grew a tail and she had ear's like a fox at the top of her head.

"Kagome -chan what happened?" Sango asked.

" Kagome you look like a...a...youkai," Inuyasha shuttered.  
.

.

.

.

End of Chapter  
  
Well her is chapter two. Thanks for all the reviews I got. But I'm not happy with one. But to say I'm kind of a fan of Kurama and Kagome couple. So sorry if I don't like the same things as you peoples, but still it give you know right to hate me because I like Kurama and Kagome parings.  
  
Everyone that review: THANK YOU 


	3. new mission

Yo minna! Well thanks for all the reviews we got. Hope you like the next chapter!

"talk"

(a n talking)

think

setting or time change

Chapter 3

With Yusuke and his friends

"What should I tell Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

"You could tell her that it is a mission that we have to go to a new school?" Kuwabara said.

"Baka, why would I want to tell her that?" Yusuke pointed out.

The YuYu gang was walking around the street. Yusuke was thinking what he should tell Keiko about him going to a new school. Kurama was thinking about stuff (not the nasty stuff. Same problem as Yusuke but only his mother not Keiko) and when it was a good time to tell his mom that he is going to a new school. Kuwabara was wondering around and thinking about Yukina. Hiei has his emotionless mask on, but really he is wondering how bad it is going to a human school.

"Why is everyone so quite?" Keiko asked coming up to them.

"AH! Keiko don't do that!" Yusuke said.

"Why not? You guys are so quiet," she said.

"Well we were just think that all," Yusuke said.

"Think about what?" Keiko asked with a confuse look.

"Urameshi (sp.), was just think about how to tell you that we were going to a new school," Kuwabara said with out thinking.

"Nice way to tell her you baka," Yusuke said and punch Kuwabara in the face (sorry Kuwabara fans).

"Yusuke your going to a new school?" Keiko asked with a pain look on her face.

"Yes, thanks to that baby," Yusuke blamed Koenma.

"Are you coming back to our school?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know," Yusuke answer back.

"We still can hang after school," Yusuke said.

"Ok, after school every day, that is if we can," Keiko said.

"So where does everyone else want go now?" he asked his friends.

"Sorry but I have to go home now, Ja Ne(sp. I don't Japanese so sorry if I can't spell them right)" Kurama told them.

"Bye," everyone said but Hiei.

Hiei just left, but they know he is going a forest to get some training done.

"How about we watch a movie?" Keiko said.

"Fine with me," Yusuke agreed.

"Let's go then," Kuwabara said.

So then the three went to watch a movie.

In the past  
  
"Inuyasha for the last time I'm HUMAN!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

The Inu gang walked out of Kaede's hut.

"Kagome? What happened child?" the old miko asked.

"Kaede ohayo. I don't know what happened," Kagome greeted.

"Well is anyone hungry?" Kaede asked.

"I am!" Shippo shouted.

"Well then why don't you wait here till I come and get you to come in and eat?" Kaede said and walked in the hut.

"Do I really look so weird?" Kagome asked

"Yes," everyone answered back.

"Mommy, are you sure your not a youkai, because you kind of look like a black ruby fox," Shippo explained.

"Well Kagome- chan you do look weird. I mean have you seen a human with a fox tail?" Sango asked.

"Well ok then. If going in the forest to look for a hot spring. Shippo you want to come? You too Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Were going somewhere," Kagome answer back not looking at him or the monk.  
  
When they were done they went back to the hut. Kagome asked Kaede if she knew any magic that would make her look human.

"Kaede, do you know any spell that would make me look human?" Kagome asked hoping that she knows.

"Of course I do child," Kaede replied.

Kaede and Kagome want into the hut and Kaede started to teach Kagome to make her self look human. When she was done she went out to look for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What do you want bitch?" Inuyasha said.

"One, my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. Not bitch, wench, woman, girl or stupid girl. Two, I need to go home," Kagome said.

"Fine but I'm going to give you 3 weeks," Inuyasha said, not realizing that he said 3 week on accident.

"Really! Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Then Kagome went inside the hut and got the yellow backpack and left to go to the well.  
  
With Yusuke at night  
  
"That movie was boring," Yusuke pointed out and than yawned.

"No, it wasn't Yusuke," Keiko said.

"Yeah it was ok," Kuwabara admitted.

"Well anyway it is getting late. I have to go home," Keiko piped up.

"I'll walk you home," Yusuke offered.

"Ok. Bye Kuwabara," Keiko said bye to Kuwabara.

"Bye Kuwabara," Yusuke said walking away with Keiko.

"Bye Uramashi (sp. I'm just really bad at spelling). Bye Keiko- chan," Kuwabara said walking the other way.  
  
Inu meets YuYu (finally there )  
  
"I still don't why we have to go this school," Yusuke said.

"Because we have to protect the miko,0 Kagome. Remember?" Kurama reminded him.

"Whatever," Yusuke said.

Kuwabara was to busy think about Yukina to listen what they were talking about. Hiei was just bored. When they got to the school everyone was look at the new student (The YuYu gang).

"Look at the long hair guy. He's cute," some of the girls said.

"Three out of the four guys are cute," other girls said.

Then a girl ran pass them.

"Who ever that was had a lot of power," Yusuke whispered.

Kuwabara was back from visiting LaLa land n was back in the living world and said, "Yeah that girl had lot of power".

"Maybe we should find her?" Kurama whispered.

He was interested in whoever had so much power.

Hn. What kind of human kind has so much power?" Hiei said out of the blue (Just had to put that).  
  
o the four went to the office to get there class times.

You must be the new students?" the principal asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Wait here while I call a student to show you around the school," He said and walked out the door. When he walked out the door Yusuke and co. started to talk to each other.

"I wonder if it is a girl. If it I hope she is cute," Yusuke hoped.

"You know if Keiko is here she would slap you or at least be hurt," Kurama pointed out.

"Break my fun," Yusuke said.

"Baka," Hiei insulted.

"If Yukina was here it would be perfect," Kuwabara said.

"Baka," Yusuke said and punch Kuwabara in the face (sorry for Kuwabara fans).

Then the door opened and the principal walked back in with a student following him.

"Well here she is," The principal said.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Sorry! I left it off on a bad place. Hope you all like our story. Thanks for all the review we got. Also if you were one that read our first story. We put it in another place. SO you can keep reading. Check our bio for the site. We try to update the next chapter sooner.  
  
TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEW: I WANT TO SAY THANKS!! -


	4. meeting

Hi ya! So how our story so far? Well any ways THANKS for all the reviews we got. Well nothing change in the story. Also in the story there is a word S.D it mean Spirit Detective. I'm just lazy to keep typing that. So I put S.D for short.

"talk"

( an talk but really comment)

thought

setting change

Chapter 4

"Here she is," the principal moved to the side.

"Hi," the girl greeted and walked in.

The YuYu gang just nodded there heads. She had waist long hair, brown eyes, brownish black hair. She was as tall as Yusuke, but shorter by a little.

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome. What's all your names?" Kagome asked.

"Yo, I'm Urameshi, Yusuke," Yusuke replied.

"I'm the great Kuwabara, Kazuma (sp.)," Kuwabara stupidly told them.

"Hello, I'm Minamino (sp.) , Shuichi," Kurama politely told them.

"And that Hiei," Kurama said for Hiei knowing he won't talk.

"Hn," was Hiei's greeting to Kagome and there principal.

"That his was of saying "hello"," Yusuke piped up.

"Ok," Kagome sweat drop.

"Let go then," Kagome "ordered" and walk out the door.

"So here are the hall where the class rooms are," Kagome told theme like she was talking to first graders.

"I think we know that," Yusuke reported in a bored tone.

"Baka onna," Hiei insulted.

"Stupid ass youkai," Kagome insulted back.

"Ho….how you know that?" Kurama asked.

"Come on three of you smell like a youkai. One is a kitsune. One is a fire youkai and the other I have no clue but I know it's a youkai," Kagome informed.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now there going to know I'm a youkai Kagome thought.

"Are you some kind of youkai?" Yusuke asked a little interested in this talk.

"Um……..you can say that," Kagome said backing up a little.

"We're not trying to hurt you. We're here to protect you," Yusuke informed her, seeing her back up.

"Protect me?" Kagome questioned with a confuse look.

"Yes were the S.D," Kuwabara told her.

"What is a S.D?" Kagome asked.

"Well now I have to tell you my story," Yusuke said.

"It started when I die……." Yusuke started.

After explaining

"So you died and was brought back to life. So now you working for Koenma. Who is king to be of the Rekai realm (is that what the sprit realm is called?)?" Kagome repeated, wanted to make sure she heard rite.

"Yes," Yusuke answer back.

"Well then on with the school tour," Kagome requested.

"Oh and also the school going to have a break in a few minutes. So watch out for the girls," Kagome warned them (more like Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei).

"Girls? Where?" Kuwabara asked while turning his head left to right.

"Baka, where here on a mission not look for girls," Yusuke growled at him.

Before Yusuke could hit Kuwabara in the face Kagome hit him. She used her youkai speed to go to him first and hit him in the face.

"What? How you do that?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Well now it seem like its my turn to tell my story," Kagome sighed.

"It all started on my 15th birthday……" so Kagome started her story.

After explaining

"You killed a lot of youkai?" Kuwabara stupidly asked. "No shit Sherlock," Yusuke insulted.

This time Yusuke was next to Kuwabara and got to punch him in the face.

"What ever happened to Yukina?" Kurama asked since Kuwabara was thinking about girls.

"Uh-Uh," Kuwabara piped out.

"Baka," Yusuke insulted.

Kuwabara got punch by Hiei this time and not Yusuke.

The only thing Hiei said was "Hn".

Skipping to after school

"Well see you guys tomorrow," Kagome said.

"Higurashi- san matta (is that how you say it?)," a guy shouted while running to Kagome.

No it's Hojo Kagome groaned in her mind.

"Hojo- kun how are you?" Kagome asked with a fake smile on.

"Higurashi- san, are you free this weekend? If you are so you want to go out like to watch a movie?" Hojo asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Sorry Hojo, I have plans," Kagome lied.

"Oh. Ok there always next time," Hojo replied sad.

"Well then take care. See you tomorrow," He said and walked off.

"Why won't he stop asking me to go out with him?" Kagome asked to her self.

"Maybe he likes you?" Yusuke guessed.

"Oh you guys are still here?" She gasped forgotten that they were still standing there.

"Yeah and that Hobo kid looked liked he really wanted to go out with you," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Humans are stupid," Hiei insulted.

"Hey we're not stupid!" Kuwabara yelled.

"A monkey is smarter than you," Hiei insulted Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Kurama watched as Hiei and Kuwabara had a verbal fight. Kagome just stood there with a sweat drop and asked, "Do they always do that?".

"I'm afraid so," Kurama answer.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara were now yelling at each other (cat fight).

"Will you to stop it?" Kagome asked stepping into the fight.

"Onna don't try to stop us. The monkey going just get hurt so why stop us?" Hiei pointed out very emotionless.

"I have I name and it is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. My name isn't bitch, wench, girl, stupid girl and onna. So get it into you system!" Kagome yelled and walked away saying something like stupid youkai.

Yusuke and Kurama watch as Kagome walked away.

"I don't want to mess with her," Yusuke said. Kurama nodded his head in agreement.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Well there is chapter 4. Hope I didn't left it off on a wrong place. Please review, and if you have some ideas you think might be good 4 this story e- mail them. I'll try to put it in the story. I still need a good place to put Kurama and Kagome together. Well THANKS for all the review I got. - thanks


	5. kitsune forms

Yo minna! So how the story so far? I try to update 2 chapter every week! I need ideas I'm running out of them. - 

"talk"

(an ideas)

thought

setting change

Chapter 5

With Kagome

"Can't believe him (Hiei). Why are all the youkai so…..so rude?" Kagome asked herself while going up the stairs.

"Mama I'm home," Kagome shouted when she came in.

"Welcome home honey. How was your day?" Suki asked ( I don't know her name so I just put that).

"It was ok. I'm going to take a shower," Kagome told mom and went upstairs.

After Kagome finished she went into her room to do homework.

"Kagome, time for dinner," Suki yelled.

"Hai okaa-san (sp.)," Kagome replied and got up.

When she was about to go out the door the smelled someone outside.

Who's outside at a time like this? It smells like roses and rain Kagome thought.

She went downstairs and told her mom would be going outside for some fresh air.

"Sure honey, but do be to long," Suki agreed.

Kagome walked out the door and shout "Who's there?".

Then she got out her bow and arrow (she brought it with her when she went our the door).

"Come out or I'll have to kill you," Kagome commanded.

Than a boy about her age stepped out. With long red hair, wearing a pinkish red boy uniform.

"Shuichi- kun?" Kagome asked unsure.

"Hai it is me," Kurama answered.

"Why are you here so late?" Kagome asked.

"I was just here to um see where you lived," Kurama lied.

"Ok. Well you want to come in? We're just having dinner?" Kagome asked.

"If you don't mine, but may I use the phone?" Kurama asked walking over to Kagome.

"Sure why not," Kagome said.

Kurama and Kagome walked into the house.

"Mama can Shuichi - kun stay for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Sure honey," Suki answer back.

"Thanks mom," Kagome thanked her mom and went to get the cordless phone for Kurama.

On the phone

"Hello okaa-san?" Kurama asked.

"Hai Shuichi, where are you?" Mrs. Minamino asked worried for son.

"I'm at a friend's house. She asked me to stay for dinner. Can I okaa-san?" Kurama asked.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure you don't stay to long to bother them," She said to him.

"Hai," Kurama answered back.

He pressed the end button on the cordless phone, after saying good bye, and hand it back to Kagome.

"My mother said I could," Kurama told Kagome.

"Cool. So why don't I show you to the kitchen?" Kagome asked and brought Kurama to the kitchen.

"Mama this is Minamino, Shuichi," Kagome told her mom.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi," Kurama greeted.

"Its nice to meet you to Shuichi-kun., but please just call mi Suki," Suki told Kurama.

"Thank you for having me for dinner Suki-san," Kurama said and bow.

"Well who hungry?" Suki asked.

"Me," Kagome answered.

"Me too," Souta piped up coming in from the door.

"Ok then lets eat," Suki offered with a smile.

Then everyone (Kagome, Kurama, Suki, Souta and Kagome's grandfather) sat down to eat. After they finish Kagome and Kurama went outside (It sun hasn't complete went down yet).

"Does your family know you're a youkai?" Kurama asked.

"Yes they do. I told them when I came back from the past," Kagome answered his question.

"To be sure my son called me a black ruby kitsune," Kagome told him.

"A black ruby? That's a rare fox kind. Even when Youko was alive," Kurama told her with shock in his voice.

"Who's is Youko?" Kagome asked.

Now it was the time for Kurama to tell her his story. About his past life or in other words Youko Kurama life.

After explaining

"You're a sliver?" Kagome asked unsure.

"Yes I am," Kurama answered.

"May I see your kitsune form?' Kurama asked. "If I can see yours?" Kagome asled and stood up.

A bluish pink light went around Kagome. Kurama shield his eyes from the light. When the light died down he moved his arm away and saw not a human Kagome but a kitsune Kagome. She grew about a feet taller, still waist length hair but with red in it. Her green uniform change to a fighting clothes (some what the same to Kurama when he first turn Youko). Her clothes were black with a red slash, her pants were midnight blue (I just like that color).Her ears and tail were midnight black with a red tip. With reddish black eyes.

Kurama was speechless. He was staring at Kagome (but not drooling) like a precious jewel.

"Are you ok Shuichi-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Ah gomen (sp.), yes I'm alright," Kurama insured her.

"Ok. You turn to change into your kitsune form," Kagome wanted to see his kitsune form.

"Yes that is right," Kurama answer.

Kurama closed his eyes and a bluish white light went around Kurama. Now standing there was not Minamino Shuichi, but the great thief Youko Kurama.

His sliver hair down to his mid back. Snow white fox ears on top of his head. Golden eyes, white fight clothes (don't know what it is called) and his whitish sliver tail. Kagome was only to his shoulders.

Kagome was staring at the handsome kitsune in front of her.

End of chapter

Sorry cliffhanger. So what going to happened next? No clue but thanks to all the reviewers. So I got an idea to make Kurama and Kagome together. Just to let you know I might put a AN NOTE in the next two chapters. There is the word MIGHT in there. Well thanks to all the reviewers. Feel free to e-mail ideas you have that might be good the this story. There might even be Touya and Jin in here to. So hope you happy Touya and Jin fans. Is that how you spell that ice youkai Kurama fought? I'm not so good with spelling. - 


	6. sealing the well

Hi ya! So I hope your happy with this chapter! Thanks for all the reader n reviewers! Sorry for my bad spelling but that is my worst subject! Beside Spanish. - 

"Talk'

(an note)

setting change

thought

Chapter 6

With Youko and Kagome(should I make a demon name for Kagome?)

"So are you a sliver?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," was the cold emotionless answer from Youko.

Youko was checking Kagome out (sorry just had to put that) from head to toe.

She beautiful. They so say black ruby are the most beautiful of all the kitsune kinds Youko thought.

Why is he staring at me? He's not bad looking himself. Almost like Sesshoumaru Kagome thought.

Did I just think Sesshoumaru is cute? Kagome thought with shock at what she said.

Back in the past with the Inu. Gang

"Inuyasha, you said she could stay for three weeks?! That so not like you," Miroku said in shocked with his friend.

"I know, what happened? What were you think you mutt?" Shippo asked while sitting next to Kirara.

"What you call me, runt?" Inuyasha asked with angry.

"Quiet picking on Shippo- chan. When Kagome -chan finds out your going to be in so much pain," Sango reminded Inuyasha.

"That right Inuyasha, Kagome- san will sit you un-till you can't walk," Kaede reminded the inu.

"So now you guys are gang up on me ah? Well fine be that way," Inuyasha growled and walked our the hut.

He ran to the well and jumped in. There was no pink light or anything,. He was just at the bottom of the dry well. "What the f," Inuyasha growled, he didn't know that Kagome could seal the well for a short amount of time.

Back at the hut

"You think we should have told Inuyasha that Kagome- sama seal the well for a short amount of time?" Miroku asked them.

"No," Shippo plainly answer.

Then Shippo and Kirara went outside to play with Sango permission first.

"Inuyasha will if out soon for himself," Sango agreed with Shippo.

Back with Youko and Kagome

"May I ask if you are a black ruby?" Youko asked.

"I think my son called me that," Kagome was trying to think back when Shippo called her a black ruby.

She has a mate?! But I can't smell a male on her though Youko thought.

"Is you mate not here?" Youko asked out of the blue (just had to put that).

"Mate? Oh my son. He's not a real son. I adopted him when his parents died," Kagome told Youko.

"Where is your son now?" Youko asked.

Why should I care if her son is here or not? Youko asked himself.

"Shippo-chan is in the past with Sango-chan and Miroku-sama," Kagome told him.

Then a light went around Kagome and now she was in her human form.

"Maybe I could show you the past?" Kagome asked.

Then a bluish white light went around Youko and now standing there was Kurama.

"I'll ask Koenma if that a good idea," Kurama told her.

"It's getting late I should be going," Kurama excused himself.

"Ok, I'll see you at school then," Kagome said.

Then our of the blue Kurama went and gave Kagome a hug n a kiss on the cheek. Kurama blush and so did Kagome. Kurama left after that, but they didn't know a someone was watching (stalking) them. Kagome went inside and brush her teeth and went to sleep.

In the trees

So the fox is in love. This is going to be interesting the man on the tree said.

In the morning

"Ohayo mama, Souta and jii-chan (sp.)," Kagome greeted.

"Good morning sis," Souta replied with food in his mouth.

"Good morning Kagome," Both her grandpa and mom greeted.

After she sat to ate the breakfast she got her stuff for school and left. When so walk down the street she felt a demon following her. Then she sniff the air. It smells like fire and burn clothes. I wonder if it is Hiei? Kagome thought

End of chapter

So there is chapter 6. Sorry for it being short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks for all the reviews. Also PLEASE review I need to know, and if you have any ideas for this story e-mail or aim me on aznanimefangurl. Either one is fine with me.

EVERYONE THAT REVIEW: THANKS 4 THE REVIEW (even tho I didn't get a lot but o well)

Hope you all like the story so far!


	7. math class

Hey! Sorry for my bad grammar, but I suck in spelling. So yeah! Hope you like this chapter!!

"talk"

(an comments)

setting change

thought

Chapter 7:

At school

"Ohayo Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-kun, Shuichi-kun, Hiei-kun," Kagome said.

"Yo," Yusuke greeted Kagome.

"Ohayo Kagome," Kuwabara greeted like an idiot.

"Hn," Hiei greeted in his own little way.

"Ohayo Kagome. How was your day so far?" Kurama asked.

"It was ok," Kagome replied.

Then all four (Kurama, Kagome, Yusuke and Kuwabara) of them went to there first class. Kurama and Kagome had there class together which is advance math. Yusuke and Kuwabara had the class together, which is math.

With the foxes (Kurama and Kagome)

"So Shuichi-kun, have you asked Koenma yet?" Kagome asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to see him after school. Would you like to come along?" Kurama asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Kagome replied easily.

Then the bell rang. The teacher and everyone took their seats. Class was so boring that everyone pass notes. When the teacher wasn't looking. Then the teacher saw Sakura passing a note.

"Ok, you peoples. I said no passing notes in class now hold them up or get a detention (sorry I spell really bad T-T)," Mr. Mitsuki offered their picks.

Everyone held up there notes and Mr. Mitsuki went around collecting them. He walked around the room collecting the notes that everyone passed.

"Now since I have all the notes and none are being keep away. I well read them out loud to teach you students to pass notes again," He told the whole class.

"I'll start with the girls notes," he said and open them up.

Girls notes

"Shuichi is hot"

"He should be my boyfriend"

"Do you think Shuichi would look cute together with Kagome?" (Kagome's friend)

"Did you see the way Shuichi smiled?"

"Shuichi is so kawaii (that is how you say "cute" right?)"

"What would Shuichi look like in short hair?" (and more just to lazy to type)

"So hope you girls know how it feels," Mr. Mitsuki hoping they would.

"Now for the boys' notes," he announced and started to opening the boys notes.

He miss Kurama blushing because of all the comments from the girls.

Boys notes

"Wow Kagome looks hot"

"Kagome looks so cute"

"Did you see the way she smiled?"

"Wish Kagome would talk to me?"

"Would she look as cute in short hair?"

"Hope she be my girlfriend" (and more just to lazy to type)

"Well it seems like we got two hot stars here," the teacher piped up.

Kurama and Kagome were blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Now it will teach you peoples to pass notes in class," he said and went back with the lesson.

For the rest of the period the class had book work, but Kurama and Kagome finish it already.

"Higurashi can you help me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure Sakura," Kagome replied.

She got out of her desk and went to help Sakura..

"Minamino, can you help me?" Kiyoshi asked/said.

"Hai," Kurama replied and got up to help Kiyoshi.

With Yusuke and Kuwabara(Hiei's in a tree)

"Can anyone answer this question?" Mr. Mizuki asked his class.

"Yes, it's shut up and go to hell," Yusuke shouted to the teacher.

"Urameshi, stand out side the halls till this period is over," Mr. Mizuki commanded.

"Whatever," Yusuke replied and got up to walk outside.

Stupid ass teacher. He's the teacher wouldn't he know the answer to the question? Yusuke thought.

Lunch

"Kagome," Kurama called to Kagome.

"Shuichi," Kagome answer.

"I think I'll come only if my friends get to come to along with me," Kurama told her.

"Why not? Just hope Inuyasha won't mind," Kagome said.

"How about we say next Friday if Koenma let us?" Kurama asked.

"Sure," Kagome answer back.

"So what class do you have next?" Yusuke asked coming up to them.

"History," Kagome replied. "Me to," Yusuke told her. "Me also," Kurama piped up.

"Where's Kuwabara?" Kagome asked.

"Chasing some random girls maybe?" Yusuke guessed.

Then a whole bunch of girls came running. Holding a flag that say "WE LOVE YOU SHUICHI". Yusuke looked at the flag and started to laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Shuichi be my boyfriend?" a lot of girls yelled.

"Not in this school also," Kurama sighed.

"Why? You get a lot of fan club filled with girls?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, to answer you question. It happened to every school I go to," Kurama told her.

"How about we get to the roof be for we get killed by fan girls?" Yusuke asked them.

Then Kurama, Kagome and Yusuke started to run to the roof be for the girls killed then.

END OF CHAPTER

A n note: Hey so how was the grammar in this chapter? Hope I did better. Thanks to everyone that review. Please review! Any way update the chapter maybe like Sunday or Monday. If I get a lot of ideas I could update faster. - Feel free to e-mail or talk to me on aim. Our sn aznanimefangurl lilgohan987. PLEASE REVIEW!

TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEW: THANKS!!!!-


	8. history and pe class

I'm back!! With a chapter that is! Hope I did better in that last chapter! 

"Talk"

(an comment)

*Change of setting*

~thought~

'Youko and Kurama talking to each'

Chapter 8

*On the school roof*

"So let get this. Every school you went to. You had a fan club with girls?" Kagome asked. "Yes," Kurama answered. Kurama looked down to the ground. They went up to the roof so no girl (Beside Kagome) would kill them. Hiei was also there but in the shadows. Kagome knew he was there but didn't say anything. "So next Friday is the day we go right Shuichi-kun?" Kagome asked making sure. "Hai, and I have to tell Koenma that day," Kurama told her. "Where are you two going?" Yusuke asked. "To the past and you could come if you want," Kagome answer. "Does that baby know?" Yusuke asked. "Not yet. Were going to see him after school," Kurama told him. "Yusuke you want to come?" Kagome asked. "Sorry got plans," Yusuke said. "Well we should be getting back to class now," Kagome said. "Yes we should," Kurama said. All three of then went back to there next class which was history. 

"Kagome-chan!" one of Kagome's friend yelled. "Hi Eri," Kagome said. "Who's your friends?" Eri asked. "Oh……..new peoples in the school. The long red hair is Minamino, Shuichi. The one in green is Urameshi, Yusuke," Kagome told them. "Hey," Yusuke said. "Nice to meet you Eri-san," Kurama said. "Hello Urameshi-kun, Minamino-kun," Eri said to them. Then Eri pulled Kagome away. "Sorry. Got to talk to her," Eri yelled to them (Yusuke and Kurama). "Yeah," Yusuke said.

"Kagome-chan I thought you were going out with that two-timing, rude, loud mouth, no respect guy of your?" Eri asked. ~Must be talking about Inuyasha?~ Kagome thought. "Well we both had different feels for each other," Kagome told her. "Oh. Then what about Hojo-kun?" Eri asked. "I only like him as a friend that all," Kagome said. "Oh. Then who do you like better? Minamino-kun or Urameshi-kun?" Eri asked slyly. Kagome blushed at the question. "I only know them for two days!" Kagome yelled. 

"What do you think there talking about?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know," Kurama said. Really Kurama could hear everything the girls (Eri and Kagome) talking about. About who Kagome like. Yusuke or him. Kurama smile but it was really small. "You know that be funny if there were talking about us," Yusuke said. ~Is that luck or is he just stupid?~ Kurama thought. 'You know you like her' Youko said. 'No I don't' Kurama told him. 'Yes you do! You'll have to admit it soon or later. I think I even like. When she in her fox from' Youko said. Then his power fade (Youko logging off…….hehe ^-^). 

"Shuichi-kun? Are you ok?" Kagome asked him. Waving a hand in front of his face. "Yes I'm fine," Kurama told her.

*Ring*

The bell rang and everyone went to there seats and waited for the teacher to come in. "Ok. Class. Today lesson is going to be on the past of Japan. About 500 years. Where the youkai and humans lived together at that time. Also a jewel called Shikon-No-Tama take place," Mr. Mizuki said. ~Yes this is going to easy~ Kagome said in her mind. "Also you will have a class due in three weeks from now," he told the class. Then class all groaned at the project ( I would to). "Ok be quite you guys. This time you get to pick you partners," the teacher told the whole class. "Now go and pick your partners," he said. Everyone got up. Mostly all the boys went to Kagome. "Higurashi-san want to be my partner?" a lot of guys asked. "Kagome-chan?" Kurama called. "Hai, Shuichi-kun?" Kagome said. "Want to be my partner?" Kurama asked. "Sure. Sorry you guys maybe next time?" Kagome told. ~Like never!~ Kagome thought. 

Then after everyone got ready with their partners to discuses the project. "You know were going to ace this project?" Kagome asked Kurama. "Yes I do," Kurama said. After a good amount of time to discuses the project. The bell rang. Kurama and Yusuke both had p.e. next class next. Kagome had science. 

Kurama and Yusuke went to change into there p.e clothes. It was time to run, and they were going to be timed. They had to run a mile. Everyone got into their run place. "On you mark get set and GO!" the p.e/track teacher yelled. Everyone was jogging till the girls started to chase Kurama. "Shuichi-kun wait for me!" a lot of girls shouted. ~Wish I didn't need Youko speed~ Kurama said in his mind. 'You called?' Youko asked. 'No I didn't. Go back to sleep' Kurama told him. 'Dang those are some ugly girls. Now I'm going to have nightmares. I'm going to see IF I can go back to sleep' Youko said and fade in his mind. ~Him (Youko) and pretty things~ Kurama thought sadly. Then Kurama ran with youkai speed, but fast enough to let human see. ~Dang! That kid is fast should ask him to join the track team~ the teacher thought. 

Kurama was now ahead of the girls and almost finish with the running. Then Yusuke was catching up till the girl got in his way. So he ran pass them with his youkai speed. ~ We got some pretty fast runner in the class~ Mr. Leavey (made up). "Hey Ku-Shuichi. What's with the girls?" Yusuke asked. "Girl, fan club. Put them together and we got, a fan club filled with girls," Kurama told him ."Oh," was Yusuke answer back. 

After five min. Kurama and Yusuke finish running. They saw Mr. Leavey coming up to them. ~Oh no not another teacher that wants me on his track team! ~ Kurama thought. 'What so bad about that?' Youko asked in Kurama's head. 'Not that bad! Every track teachers sees you running that fast. Want you on there team!' Kurama yelled. "Minamino-kun and Urameshi-kun. I saw how fast you two were running I just want to ask if you wanted to join the track team?" Mr. Leavey asked. "No, thank you. We don't have time for clubs." Kurama told him. "Come on (not in a nasty way). Show school sprite," Mr. Leavey said. "We just got here. It's not even two weeks yet Leavey-sensei," Kurama said. "Please. The school need you two on the team," the teacher begged. Yusuke got annoyed by his begging. Yusuke stopped, and turn to face the teacher, and punch him in the face.

END OF CHAPTER

A n note: k so I'm done with another chapter. There going to be action. Well just a little maybe. Thanks to all that reviewed. As I said in chapter 7. Feel free to e-mail or aim us. Hope you liked this chapter

REVIEWS:

Fire Kitsune Goddess: To answer your question. Kagome grew one foot tall. She not just one foot tall. Sorry for not making it clear in the story. 

EVERYONE THAT REVIEW: Thanks for the review and some tips (Artemis the Goddess). THANKS. ^-^ 

If you got any ideas for this story e-mail or aim me.


	9. koenma and genkai

Yo minna. So here is the next chapter. We're one review away from 100. Thanks to everyone that review! 

"Talk"

~thought~

*setting change*

'Youko talking with Kurama'

Chapter 9

*Still in p.e*

The teacher fell down from Yusuke punch. "You know Yusuke you shouldn't have done that," Kurama said. "Whatever," Yusuke said and walked away. ~Oh well. Guess Yusuke way of getting an annoying teacher away~ Kurama thought. "Hey, Shuichi you coming?" Yusuke yelled. "Yes," Kurama said and ran to catch up with Yusuke. 

It is almost time to go. About 10 more min. everyone was in homeroom (do they have that in Japan?). "Shuichi-kun," Kagome said. "Hello Kagome-san," Kurama said. "So how was p.e?" Kagome asked. "Bad. One I got chase by girls. Two Yusuke punch Leavey-sensei in the face," Kurama told her. "Why did Yusuke-kun punch Leavey- sensei in the face?" Kagome asked. "He kept asking us to join his team," Kurama said simply. "Oh," was all Kagome said.

*After school*

"Wait up. Shuichi-kun, Yusuke-kun, Kazuma-kun," Kagome said running up to them. "Hello Kagome-san," Kurama said. "Hello Kagome-chan," Kuwabara said like an idiot. "Yo," Yusuke said. "So are we going to Koenma-sama today?" Kagome asked them. "Yes," Kurama said. "Sorry you guys. I got a date with Keiko," Yusuke said. "I'm going to see my Yukina-chan," Kuwabara said and went in to La La land. "Hiei-kun are you coming?" Kagome asked facing the tree Hiei was in. Hiei almost fell out of the tree but caught his balance. "Hn," came the word from Hiei. "Women, how do you know I was in that tree? I hid my ki (is that right?)," Hiei asked her. "Don't call me women! My name is KAGOME!" Kagome yelled. Which Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama covered there ears from the loud yelling. 'Man she's loud' Youko said. 'Yes I agreed' Kurama agreed with Youko. "Call me by my name. Not bitch, stupid, women, girl, stupid girl and all the other wonderful names you have or me!" Kagome yelled. "Fine, Kagome. How did you know I was in the tree?" Hiei asked. "Easy because one you smell. Two your ki was not hidden that well," Kagome told him. 

Kagome and Kurama walked in the forest. "I'll open a portal," Kurama said. "Ok," Kagome said. Then Kurama open a portal to Koenma place. "Ah, Hello Kurama what brings you here?" Koenma asked. "Hello. I came to asked if Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and I. If we can go into the past?" Kurama asked. "Hello Koenma-sama," Kagome said. "Hello Kagome-san," Koenma said. ~Wow what a nice girl unlike Yusuke. Calling me toddler all the time~ Koenma thought. "Also what so you mean by "go into the past"?" Koenma asked. "It started on my 15th birthday," Kagome started her story. 

*After 20 min.*

"There is a time portal!" Koenma yelled. While Kurama and Kagome covered there ears. "Please lower your voice, Koenma-sama," Kagome said/asked. "Oh sorry Kurama. Kagome-san why are you covering your ears? Are you a youkai?" Koenma asked. "Yes, in a way I am a youkai," Kagome told him. "How are you a youkai?" Koenma asked. "Guess I left that details out," Kagome said to herself. "Well it started when Inuyasha, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippo-chan, Kirara and I was fight with Naraku and on of his new creation. Naraku's new creation name Aya a kitsune youkai. She did a spell and turned me into a youkai," Kagome told him. "Would you mind showing your kitsune form?" Koenma asked not really believing she is a youkai. "No problem," Kagome said. She drop her spell. A bluish white light went around her. Now a kitsune Kagome was standing there. "Wow I never thought I would see a midnight black fox also known as a black ruby," Koenma said with wide eyes. 'Thought she was a midnight black fox' Youko said in Kurama's mind. "There really rare this days," Koenma said. "Koenma-sama about the trip to the past. Can they go?" Kagome asked. "Yes, yes. What day are you guys going?" Koenma asked. "Next Friday. After school," Kurama told him. "Be for you go come and get Botan with you," Koenma said/told. "Who's Botan?" Kagome asked. "She is lady death also known as a grim ripper (don't know how you spell that)," Koenma told her. "Oh," was all Kagome said. 

Then Kagome put back on she spell. "Koenma-sama, would I need a name for my youkai form?" Kagome asked. "I would say yes," Koenma said. "What should it be?" Kagome asked. "How about Ayumi (I know it dumb but I couldn't think of any thing else)?" Kurama asked. "That sound like a good name," Koenma said. 

"Ok so my youkai form is called Ayumi, and my human form is called Higurashi, Kagome," Kagome said. "Yep, Now back in the Human (what is it called in Japanese?) World you go. I'm a very busy person," Koenma said and hurry them out of his office. "Well that was nice," Kagome said walking in the portal. "It is better with our Yusuke," Kurama told her. "Why is that?" Kagome asked. "You could say he don't like the Sprite realm," Kurama said and walk out of the portal. "So when do I meet this Lady of the Death?" Kagome asked. "Like Koenma said. Next Friday or sooner," Kurama answered. "So where do you want to go?" Kagome asked. "Well everyone is at Genkai's (sp.) place. So I think I should go there would be good. You can meet Genkai and Yukina," Kurama said. "Ok," Kagome said. ~Genkai's huh. Guess I get to meet my mom's friend~ Kagome thought. 

Kurama and Kagome walked out of the forest and started to walk to Genkai's place. When they got there the saw Hiei and Kuwabara punching and yelling (mainly Kuwabara) at each other. Kurama and Kagome sweat drop at what they saw. "Hello Kurama-san. Yusuke-san inside with Keiko-chan so is Genkai-sama," Yukina told Kurama. "Hello Yukina-chan," Kurama said politely. Kagome was just standing there watch all this happened. "Hello," Yukina said to Kagome. "Oh. Hello," Kagome said. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome. Nice to meet you," Kagome said and bowed. "Hello I'm Yukina. Nice to meet you," Yukina said and also bowed. 

Then Genkai walked out the temple/house because she felt a strong ki someone was giving off at the temple/house. When she step outside she saw Kuwabara and Hiei fighting. Yukina and Kurama and Kagome. "Hello Kagome-san," Genkai said and walked up to her. "Hello Genkai-san," Kagome said and turn to her. "Hey grandma when did you respect people?" Yusuke yelled walking out the temple/house. "Everyone but you dimwit," Genkai said. "So Genkai-san was that your new student?" Kagome asked. "Yes," Genkai said. "Hey grandma how do you know Kagome?" Yusuke asked. "She the daughter of an old friend of mine," Genkai told him. "Yep ^-^," Kagome said. "Why don't you come in for tea?" Yukina offered. "Sure everyone said but Hiei. ~Man Hiei like a walking talking ice cube~ Kagome thought. 

Everyone sat down. Hiei sat by the wall, but was almost near everyone else. Kuwabara sat next to Yukina, who sat next to Genkai who sat next to Yusuke, who sat next to Kagome who sat next Kurama. Then the door open and to girls walked in. "Hello Botan-chan Keiko-chan," Yukina said.

End of Chapter 

An n note:

Well that was long. Hope all ya had a fun trick o treating. Thanks to all that review the story. We're one review away from 100. I'll try to update the next chapter either tomorrow or Monday. 

REVIEWS:

Kougas-Lady: thanks for reviewing!

Kooka na Hoshi: thanks for the review! Also there is going to be a little action in the next chapter.

Ladyofthedragons1: thanks for the review! 

ColdFang: thanks for the review!

SilentDark; thanks for the review!

Keala-Chick: thanks for the reviews! Hope you keep reading my story and others.

Sabrina Usagi: thanks for the review! Hope you update confusing isn't it soon.

hiei is mine forever: thanks for the review! Hope you update Youko Kurama soon.

Artemis the Goddess: thanks for the review! Hope you update all your stories soon.

DemonLady1: thanks for the review!

Fire Kitsune Goddess: thanks for the review!

Lugia-mew: thanks for the review!

CrimsonBlades16: thanks for the review! Well sorry there not a lot of Kurama and Kagome fluff but I think there is some in the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone else who read this story so far. Hope I didn't miss any one. Like said if you got any ideas good for this story either e-mail bebekitty145@yahoo.com. Or aim us. Either aznanimefangurl or lilgohan987. Which everyone you want. Hope you all keep reviewing.

C ya. ^-^


	10. love

Hi ya. So hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews we got. Please review! Please with a cherry on top of the ice cream! ^-^ This chapter might be a little ooc. Be warned.

"Talk"

~Thought~

(A note/comment)

'Youko and Kurama talking'

*Setting change*

Chapter 10 ^-^

*At Genkai's place*

"Who is Keiko and Botan?" asked a confused Kagome. "Hello you must be Higurashi, Kagome," Botan said and smiled. "Hello I'm Botan also known as the Grim Reaper or Lady Death," said a cheerful Botan. "Hello I'm Yukimora, Keiko," Keiko said and bowed. Kagome nodded her head. "Hello I'm Higurashi, Kagome," Kagome said. 

Botan and Keiko came and sat them talking. Everyone talked not realizing it was late already. "Oh my gosh! I didn't know it was this late. I'll see everyone tomorrow. Nice talking to you all. Bye Genkai-san," Kagome said and got up. "Kagome-san wait," Kurama yelled and got up also. "How about I walk you home? It not good for a girl to walk home alone," Kurama said. "Sure I don't mind," Kagome said. She moved to put her shoe on, and walked out the door. 

Both walked in silence. Both were deep in thoughts. ~Why did I offer to walk her home? ~ Kurama thought. 'Because you love her' Youko said. 'I do not' Kurama said in his mind. 'Do to' Youko said, and that kept going on. Till a youkai jump out "Give me the jewel bitch," it said. It was an ugly youkai. It had green skin, big body, and claw. Kurama covered his nose from the smell of the youkai as did Kagome. "My answer would be a NO! MY NAME IS KAGOME NOT BITCH," Kagome yelled. "Then I will kill you be for I take the jewel," the youkai said. "Over my dead body you will," Kagome said. The youkai charged at Kagome and us his paw to hit her. It hit Kagome on the shoulder. 

Kagome was going to strike when a whip came into view. The youkai screamed in pain. Kagome turn her head and saw Kurama holding a torn whip in his hands. "Watch out Kagome!" Kurama yelled. Kagome duck from the paw. ~Wish I had my bow and arrows~ Kagome wished. Then in Kagome's hand a bluish bow appeared. ~Wow cool! ~ Kagome thought. She pulled the string back and an arrow appeared. Kagome took aim and released the arrow. The had a pink light surrounding it. It hit the youkai in the head.

Kurama look with shock. His eyes didn't blink, his mouth was slightly open. He closed his mouth when a hand waved in his face. "Um…Kagome-chan. Where did you learn to use your sprite power as a weapon?" Kurama ask. "Don't know. I just wish I had my bow and arrows. Then all of a sudden a bow was in my hand," Kagome told him. "Would you like me to train you on how to just your ki?" Kurama asked. "Thank you Kurama-san," Kagome said. 

Then Kagome fainted and fell to the floor. Kurama caught her be for she hit the floor. "Thanks, I think I'm going to sleep now," Kagome said and closed her eyes. ~Kuso! I forgot she got hit on the shoulder~ Kurama said. 'Bad you' Youko said. 'Leaving a hurt woman' Youko said. 'Look I forgot' Kurama yelled at Youko. 'Shame on you' Youko said. 'Ok one when did you start to care for humans? Two why are you yelling at me?' Kurama said Youko. 'To answer your question one I start to care for human when we meet Kagome. Two you forgot about a bleeding girl in your arms right now,' Youko said. (I know that was a little ooc)

Kurama cam out of his "fight" with Youko. "Kagome hang on," Kurama said and pick her up. ~Where should I take her? ~ Kurama asked Youko. 'To you house. It is closer then hers' Youko said. 'Fine' Kurama sigh in his mind. He walked home with Kagome in his arms. 'Look she so cute when she sleeping' (ooc for Youko) Youko said. Kurama choose so ignored him.

"Ah Shuichi is that you?" Shiroi asked. "Hai kaa-san (sp.). Um….I got a friend who is sleeping," Kurama told her. Shiroi walk out to the front door. She was shock to see a girl in Kurama arms. "What happened?" Shiroi asked. "She got hurt," Kurama said. "Poor thing. Put her in one of the rooms," She said. "Hai," Kurama said and went upstairs. ~Kaa-san forgot we don't have any more room~ Kurama said. ~Oh well. Then she gets the bed~ Kurama thought.

Kurama went to his room. He put Kagome on his bed, and got his clothes, and walked in the bathroom to change. He walked back out wearing white Chinese clothes with black pants (sorry every clothes is black. I just like that color). "Shuichi would you please stand here. I'm going to change her clothes," Shiroi asked. "Hai," Kurama said and lean on the wall. He waited out side his door.

*After 20 min.*

The door open and Shiroi walked out. "Shuichi you can go in now," Shiroi told him. Kurama walked in and saw Kagome in a black Chinese fight clothes (like the ones he was wearing when he first became Youko). ~She beautiful~ Kurama thought. 

Kagome started to stir. She opened her eyes to find she's not in her room. ~Where am I? It smells like roses. ~ Kagome thought. "Did you sleep well?" Kurama asked. "Um……fine I think. Where am I?" Kagome asked. "Well you're in my house. You fainted on the streets and your house was too far. So I brought you here," Kurama told her. "Oh. Well I would like my school uniform back, and how did I get in this clothes?" Kagome asked. "Your uniform was bloody. My kaa-san changed your clothes," Kurama told her. 

*At Kagome house/shire*

"Wonder where Kagome is," Suki asked. "She could b at a friend's house," Souta said. "Yes, I know she'll call us," Suki said and walked into the kitchen to make dinner. "Mommy where is jii-chan (sp.)?" Souta asked. "He is at a friend's house," Suki told him. "Oh ok," Souta said and went back to his game.

*In the past*

"When is she coming back!" yelled a very angry hanyou (sp.). "Inuyasha sit down. Kagome-sama will come back soon," Miroku said sitting next to Sango. "That right Inuyasha. Kagome-chan always comes back," Sango said petting Kirara. Then stop and slap Miroku for touching her butt. "When will he ever learn?" Shippo said. "When did that stupid girl know how to cast a spell to seal that well?" Inuyasha thought out loud. "Kaa-san not stupid," Shippo sad standing up for Kagome. "Who asked you runt?" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha sniff the air and smelled dirt and bones (Kikyo). "I'm going for fresh air," Inuyasha said and went out the door.

He ran in the forest to "K…Kikyo," Inuyasha said lowly. Kikyo turn and faced Inuyasha. "How are you here? I thought Naraku killed you," Inuyasha said. "I got a new body Inu-chan," Kikyo said and walked up to Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha how I missed you," She said and gave him a hug. ""Do you love me or that copy of me?" Kikyo asked. "Of course I only love you. I only see Kagome as a copy of you," Inuyasha told her. Then Inuyasha kiss Kikyo (the dead dudette) on the lips.

*With Kurama and Kagome*

"So when is my uniform going to be finish drying?" Kagome asked. "I don't know," Kurama said. Then he walked to sit next to Kagome, who is still on the bed. "So how is your wound?" Kurama asked. "Not sure. I think it should be healed soon," Kagome said. A knock on the door caught there attention. Shiroi came in wit a tray of food. "Shuichi here is some food for you and your friend," She said. "Also I have to go now I got work," Shiroi said. "Bye," Kurama said. She went to Kurama and gave him a hug, "Take care Kagome-san," Shiroi said. "Hai. Bye Minamino-san," Kagome said.

Then Shiroi went out the door. "Your mom is nice," Kagome commented. "Thank you I think," Kurama said. Then Kurama got up and went out the door. ~Wow! He had a neat room. It smells like roses to~ Kagome thought. Then Kurama came back in with her uniform. "Here your uniform its all clean now, please let me check your wound be for you change (not in a nasty way peoples)," Kurama said. He had a tiny blush on his face but it was barely seen. "Um….sure I truth you won't don't anything," Kagome said. She took of her top clothes and then unbutton the undershirt (don't think nasty). She left her bra on. Kurama took a look at the wound and was shock to see it healed. 'She healed really fast' Youko commented. 'Also she have nice skin' Youko added, which made Kurama blush. "Kurama-kun are you ok?" Kagome asked. Then she put a hand on his forehead. "I'm fine," Kurama said. "You should get dress now," Kurama said and walk into the hall.

Kagome blinked then got dress. She open the door after she finish getting dress. "Thank you Kurama-kun," Kagome said. She went up to him and hugged him. Kurama was shock at first then return the hug They pulled apart and look in to each others eye. Kagome's brown eyes look into Kurama's green ones. Their heads got closer and closer and their lips meet with each other.

End of Chapter

Well there is chapter 10. Hope you all like it. Any ideas for this story feel free to e-mil or aim us. Please review! Hope this chapter is long. Thanks to everyone that review.

Reviews: DUDES AND DUDETTE THANKS!!! ^-^

I just like saying dude and dudette.


	11. getting ready

Yo! Sorry I got have got this chapter up yesterday but I had to go somewhere. Sorry but here is the next chapter. Hope you all like. If I spell things wrong it bad, because it's either my slang or just spelling that is wrong. 

"Talk"

(Authors n comment)

*change setting*

~thought~

'Kurama and Youko talk'

Chapter 11

When they both pulled apart both were blushing madly. Kurama not realizing he put his arm around Kagome's waist when they were kissing. When Kagome step back she just notice Kurama's arms were around her waist. "I'm sorry," Kurama said and let go of her waist. "It's alright," Kagome said. "I should be going now," Kagome said. "Want me to walk you home?" Kurama asked. "If you want," Kagome said. "I'll come," Kurama said. Then Kurama and Kagome walked to the front door. It was pretty cold (where I am living is) at night. When they got to Kagome shire/house steps Kagome stopped and gave Kurama a hug. "Goodnight. See you at school," Kagome said and went up the steps.

*Next Friday* (sorry I'm to lazy to write the school days)

*At school*

"So is everyone ready?" Kagome asked (they were at lunch right now). "Yes," Kurama said. A "yeah" and a "whatever" came from the baka (Kuwabara) and Yusuke. "Well you guys are going to need a sleeping bad, a weapon, and food. You can also bring other stuff if you want," Kagome told them. "We already have our weapon, "Kuwabara said. "So I see," Kagome said, "See what?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "Never mind," Kagome said. "Well let's get to class," Kagome said. "K, "Everyone said. "What class do we have next?" Yusuke asked. "P.e," Kurama answered. "I'm skipping then," Yusuke said. 

Then a lot of boys came running to them. "Kagome-chan you want to be my girlfriend?" The boys yelled. Kurama growled lowly. Kurama stepped behind Kagome and put his arms around Kagome waist. "Sorry. She is taken," Kurama said. Everyone was staring at them. Kagome was blushing like crazy. "Call yourself lucky," all most all the guys said. ~Kagome should be my girlfriend! ~ All the boys thought that was in Kagome's fan club.

When the fan club left Kurama let go of Kagome's waist, "Sorry," said a blushing Kurama. "No problem. You're just helping to me away from my fan club," Kagome said with a smile. "Let's get to class," Kagome said and walked away. "Wait for us!" Kuwabara yelled. 

*After school*

"K. So everyone will go home and get there stuff and come to my house after you're done. If your not there by 5:00 pm. I'm going with out you," Kagome said. "Ok," everyone said and walk in different.

*At Yusuke's house*

"Lets see I need a sleeping bag, clothes, food and weapon," Yusuke said and put all his clothes, food, and sleeping bag in a traveling bag. "There still something left," Yusuke said.

*At Kuwabara's house*

"Sis I'm going to the past," Kuwabara yelled. "Come back alive (what a nice sis)," Shizuru (sp.) said. "Ok," came the baka replied. "Lets see. I need a sleeping bag, clothes, food and a weapon," Kuwabara said. "Hey sis did you see where my sleeping bad went?" Kuwabara yelled. "No I haven't you baka," She yelled. "I'm not a baka!" he yelled.

*At Kurama's house*

"Kaa-san I'm going to be at a friend's house this weekend. Maybe longer," Kurama said. "Make sure you call when you get to your friend's house," Shiroi said. "Hai," Kurama said. Then he went to his room to get his things.

*With Hiei* (Or in a tree)

~Why are we doing this? ~ Hiei wondered while sitting in a tree. ~Let see what that girl Kagome is doing~ Hiei thought and got out of the tree. He took off at his youkai speed to Kagome's shire/house. 

*Kagome's shire/house*

"Mama I'm going to the past with couple of new friends," Kagome told her mom. "Want to eat be for you go?" Suki asked. "Thanks mama," Kagome said and hugged her mom.

After eating Kagome went to get her thing when she got to her room she saw Hiei there. She open her window and shouted "Hello Hiei," she said to him. "Hn. Guess I was early," Hiei lied. Then he went into the trees. ~Weird youkai~ Kagome thought. Hiei was reading her mind. "If you don't stop reading my mind, I'm going to put a rosary (sp.) on you," Kagome warned him. "Hn," Hiei said. ~ Youkai. All so rude! ~ Kagome thought

After she almost finish packing when the door bell rang. "Kagome, it is Shuichi-kun and you other boyfriends," Souta yelled. "I'll be down in a minute," Kagome yelled. She walked out in a red sweater with a picture of a black rose on it. She also had baggy pants that were black. Kagome had her yellow backpack on.

She went downstairs and saw everyone out of there school uniform. Yusuke was wearing blur jeans and a green jacket. Kuwabara was wearing brown jacket with a whit shirt and brown pants. Kurama was wearing a white Chinese clothing top and black pant. Hiei was wearing his black clothes with white scarf and a white bandana. 

*Inside the well house*

"Wait. You guys need a piece of the jewel to get to the other side of the well," Kagome told them. She took out the jewel and made it into 5 pieces. "Who want to go first?" Kagome asked. Everyone was around the well. Hiei went behind Kuwabara and pushed him down the well. "What the f….," Kuwabara yelled be for he felled into the well. Yusuke was laughing really hard. Kagome look like she was going to laugh. Hiei and Kurama both had a smirk on their faces.

After Kuwabara fell down the well, Yusuke jump in next. After Yusuke was Hiei. Then Kagome went because Kurama said hw won't go unless she went first. So Kagome went first and after was Kurama. 

*On the other side of the well* (or in other word the past)

"It seems like those three went up," Kagome said looking up. "Yes, it seems," Kurama said. Then Kurama went to Kagome and pick her up. Then jump out the well with a blushing Kagome. When they got up from the well they saw Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku in a fight stance. They looked at Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara and saw they were also in their fighting stance. ~On no! I forgot to tell Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei about Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku~ Kagome said in her mind.

End of Chapter

A n notes:

Well there you have it chapter 11. Hope you all like it. Thanks to all that read it and review. I'm all open for ideas on this story, but I'm not open for flames. Thanks again for those who review.

Reviews: (for both chapter of 9 & 10)

kuramasamas kitsune: Thanks for the review! Also for like this story! ^-^

Jin's Mate Forever: Thanks for the review and also for reviewing when I ask for reviews! ^-^

Kooka na Hoshi: Thanks for the review! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like. ^-^

Hannnah: Thanks for the review! Also the idea of make it a rated "r" can't happened because I'm under age. ^-^

Fire Kitsune Goddess: Thanks for the review!^-^

Star Silver fox : Thanks for the review! ^-^

Itoshii Kaosu Megami: Thanks 4 the review! Hope you like this chapter and the you won't go crazy!^-^

dark-death-angel: Thanks 4 the review! Also you don't have to wait for this chapter11. Now all you have 2 wait is for chapter 12. ^-^ 

SilentDark: Thanks 4 the review! Also for liking our story! ^-^

O : Thanks for the review! ^-^

Sabrina Usagi the Goddess: Thanks for the review! ^-^

hiei is mine forever: Thanks for the review! Well on the Youko Kurama story I could wait a little longer. ^-^

Artemis the Goddess: Thanks for the review! Hope you like the story so far! ^-^

Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko: Thanks for the review! I'm sorry if I left it off at a bad place but I could think of what to right next. Sorry. ^-^

Chapter 9 reviews:

Kooka na Hoshi: And again thanks for the review! ^-^

Artemis the Goddess: And again thanks for the review!^-^

ColdFang: Thanks for the review! Also for telling me human in Japanese! ^-^

Fire Kitsune Goddess: And Again thanks for the review!^-^

Sabrina Usagi the Goddess: And Again thanks for the reviews! ^-^

TrixMix: Thanks for the review! Hiei is pared with Sango. So don't worry Hiei not going 2 be alone. Or I just might make it a Hiei/Sango/Miroku paring. ^-^

DemonLady1: Thanks for the review! ^-^

Western Mistress: Thanks for the review!^-^

SilentDark: And again thanks for the review and nothing happened in the house! ^-^

AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS AND ALSO FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!!! Also feel free to talked to me on aim or yahoo. You can talk to the both of us. 

Hope all ya like this chapter. 

Eve (aznanimefangurl (aim)): yo! if you talk me I slang and if you don't get it I can type with out using slang.

Becky (lilgohan987 (aim)): sup? 


	12. past with new friends

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. If you want to talk to us on aim our sn are 

Aim:

Eve: aznanimefangurl

Becky: lilgohan987

Yahoo messenger

Eve: bebekitty145

Becky: don't got one (to lazy to get one)

Icq

Eve: 326049463 (long numbers)

Becky: don't have it

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Chapter 12

"Inuyasha SIT! Sango-chan and Miroku-sama stop there my friends," Kagome shouted to them. "Kagome-chan your back," Sango said, but not dropping her boomerang (what is it called?). "Hello Kagome-sama," Miroku said also not dropping his weapon. "You bitch! What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled, while getting up from his friend the ground. "If I asked you to stop you would have said "Shut up you baka onna" like what you always say," Kagome said. She was getting piss off at Inuyasha. "Yeah I would. Kikyo wouldn't have done it," Inuyasha said and sat on the grass cross leg. 

When Kagome heard it she was a little heart broken, piss, and ready to smack Inuyasha on the face. Kurama saw this and felt pity for her. 'Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!' Youko shouted in Kurama mind (I know a little ooc). Youko was piss at for hurting Kagome. "Inuyasha, you meet Kikyo when I was gone?" Kagome asked keeping her head down. "H…How did you know?" Inuyasha asked. "Her smell is all over you," Kagome said.

The bush made a sound. Everyone got into their fighting stance. Then out jump a kit who knotted Kagome over. "Kaa-san your back," The kitsune kit cried. "Hai Shippo-chan I am," Kagome said. ~ She has a mate? ~ All the spirit detective thought. "Kagome-chan, how old are you?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh. Shippo isn't really my son. He's my adoptive son," Kagome told them. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei nodded their heads. "Well I think we should head back to Kaede-san hut," Kagome said. "Yes we should," Sango said. 

All walk back to Kaede's hut. "Baka watch where you're going," Yusuke said and punched Kuwabara in the face. "I'm going to get you Urameshi," Kuwabara yelled. He ran to Yusuke was his fist in the air and trying to punch Yusuke. Yusuke saw this and move out the way. Yusuke put his foot out so that the baka would trip over it. Kuwabara tripped over the foot and hit the tree face first. Yusuke was laughing his head off and so was Shippo. 

Sango was looking at Hiei from time to time. Hiei saw this and got annoyed. "Onna! What are you looking at?" Hiei said in a cold emotionless voice. "Nothing," Sango said. ~That guy needs to lighten up! ~ Sango thought. Everyone walked into the village. Then the villagers ran around screaming "Youkai are here! Run!" was heard. 

"Minna! It's ok. There my friends, from my time," Kagome shouted to them. "Kagome-sama we're sorry we didn't know," one of the village men said. "It's alright," Kagome said. Then Kaede walked out to see Kagome standing there with some new peoples. "Welcome back Kagome-san," the old miko said. "It's nice to be back Kaede-san," Kagome said. "So who are ya new friends?" Kaede asked. "The one in blue and green is Yusuke; the one in brown n white is Kuwabara. The one in white and black is Kurama and the short guy in white and black is Hiei," Kagome said. "I'll take that as an insulted," Hiei said. 

*Inside Kaede's hut*

"Kaede-san we're going to continual our hunting tomorrow," Kagome said. "Yeah, and Kikyo is coming," Inuyasha said. "The clay pot is not coming," Kagome said and turn to face him. "Yes, she is. You can't do any thing about it," Inuyasha said. "You're still the weak miko even if you are a youkai, and Kikyo is not a clay pot," Inuyasha said. "She IS NOT coming! Also I am not weak!" Kagome yelled. Then she got her sprite bow (name suck I know) in stance to fire. 

Kagome fired she arrow and it almost hit Inuyasha. "Where the hell you learn that?!" Inuyasha half yelled and half asked. "You don't need to know," Kagome said. "I'm going for a walk," Kagome said and left. "I'll go with her," Kurama said and left to go find Kagome. 

*With Kurama and Kagome*

~He picks the dead over the living! What an idiot! ~ Kagome thought. She walked into a clearing and sat down. Then she felt someone hug her from behind. She smelled the air and it was roses. ~Kurama~ Kagome thought. "Are you okay?" came the first question from Kurama. "Hai. I'm fine," Kagome said. The wind blew lightly which made Kagome cold. Kurama tighten his arms around her for the heat.

They stay like that for a few more minutes till Kagome try to turn and face Kurama. Kurama let go and Kagome turn and face him. "Thank you," Kagome said. "For what may I ask," a confuse Kurama asked. "For being here," Kagome said and hugged him. "Then in that case your welcome," Kurama said returning the hug. When they pulled apart Kagome kiss Kurama on the lip. Kurama was shock but he liked it. "We should go back now," Kurama said after both pulled apart from the kiss. "Ok, "Kagome said.

When they got back they saw Kikyo and Inuyasha sleeping together. ~How did Kikyo get here? ~ Kagome wondered. Sango wit Miroku sleeping near her and his hand near her rear (ass or butt). Shippo was close to Kirara. Yusuke and Hiei leaning on the wall. Kuwabara sleeping like a baby and snoring really loudly. Then Kurama and Kagome went to sleep.

*Next morning*

When Kagome woke up she was in Kurama's arms. ~How did I get here? ~ Kagome wondered. Kurama felt Kagome waking up, and he soon open his eyes. "Good morning Kagome-san," Kurama said. "Good morning Kurama-kun," Kagome said. "Um…may I ask how id I get here?" Kagome asked. "I saw you were cold so I got up and put u in my arms. So that you would be warm and not get sick. I hope you're not mad," Kurama told her. "No I'm not mad. Thank you," Kagome said. Kurama let her go and both got up. "I think I'm going to get some water. I'll be back be for they wake up," Kagome said and got out a bucket to put the water in. "Hai. Be careful," Kurama said.

*With Kagome*

She walked to the nearest river when she smelt blood. She followed it and found a hurt kitsune (like a form of Kirara). It had black fur and white tipped ears and tails (yes it has two tails). The kitsune had an oval ruby in the center of its forehead. ~Poor thing! ~ Kagome thought. 

Kagome went to the kitsune and healed it with her miko power she learned to control from Kurama. All the cuts and bruise on the little fox were all gone, but it was still unconscious. ~ The little kitsune is just like Kirara~ Kagome thought. ~ I think I should take it with me. I'll watch it till it's heal completely~ Kagome thought. 

She pick up the kitsune, and started walking about to the village. ~Hope the poor thing is alright ~ Kagome hope. She was near the village when she remember about the water. ~Oh well. Helping this kitsune is better~ Kagome thought.

END OF CHAPTER

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

I finish the chapter. Now just need to think ideas for chapter 13. Jin and Touya are both coming in the next chapter. Also I'm asking everyone who read my story. Should the lord of the western land Sesshoumaru come in the story? Feel free to talk 2 us on yahoo, aim n icq. If up on the top of our sn and number. For icq and yahoo and aim. 

Review:

Arella Hallo: Thanks for the review!^-^

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Thanks for the review! Also for loving the Kurama/Kagome thing. ^-^

ColdFang: Thanks for the review! ^-^

hiei is mine forever: Thanks for the review and for the idea! ^-^

Sabrina Usagi the Goddess: Thanks for the review! I also have to thank you because you review our story! ^-^

Star Silver fox: Thanks for the review! ^-^

kuro honoo: Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter! ^-^

Kooka na Hoshi: Thanks for review! Hope this chapter is longer, and if you want my yahoo e-mail it is in my bio and on the top! Talk to me any time! ^-^

SilentDark: Thanks for the review! Also someone did get hurt! ^-^

Artemis the Goddess: Thanks for the review! Well there was the next chapter! ^-^

Fire Kitsune Goddess: Thanks for the review! Sorry about leaving out the details but I was a little brain dead (no ideas) on the story. ^-^

Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: Thanks for the review! Also for liking the chapter. Am I really I twit (I know your playing around)?

End of reviews

Well anyways thanks for all those who read and review. I'll try to update soon for the next chapter. 


	13. jin and touya

Hellos! Thanks for the reviews. Well hope you guys and girls like our story so far. Welcome to the next chapter of Fox Love. Sorry just had to put that. I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for not updating my story.

"Talk"

~Thought~

'Youko and Kurama talking'

*Change setting*

(Me being annoying)

Chapter 13

"Where is that bitch?" Inuyasha yelled. He was too angry to notice Kagome coming in the door. "Sit boy," Kagome said. Inuyasha's face slam to the floor and made a loud boom. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing their heads off. Hiei and Kurama smirk at the view. 'I don't want to get on her bad side' Youko said. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and Kirara all just kept on doing what they were doing. Kikyo was just somewhere. "Good morning minna-san," Kagome said still holding on to the sleeping kitsune. 

"Ohayo (sp.) Kagome-chan. What are you holding?" Sango asked. "Oh this?" Kagome asked and hold up the sleeping kitsune. "I found it when I was getting water. IT was hurt so I healed it, and I brought it here to watch it," Kagome said. "It's cute. It is like Kirara," Sango said. Kirara jumped on to Sango's shoulder. "Meow," Kirara said. "I guess it is," Kagome said. 

*Out side the hut*

"Bitch are you ready?" Inuyasha yelled. There was no answer from kagome. "Hey bitch I'm talking to you," Inuyasha yelled again. "Are you talking to me?" Kagome asked. "Yeah you!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well I don't know anyone that is bitch," Kagome said. "Smart ass," Hiei mumble. "I heard that," Kagome glared at him. Hiei just glared right back. Then both went into a glaring contest.

Miroku was standing by Sango. His hand was rubbing her bottom and then a *boom* could b heard. "Pervert," Sango said and walked away. Shippo was sitting on the floor next to Kirara shack his head. Kurama saw the kit shack his head. "What wrong?" Kurama asked. "Nothing. It is just that Miroku never learns," Shippo said. Shippo sniff the air. He looked to the forest and saw three shadows. "Youkai," Shippo said to Kurama. 

Kurama look to the forest and saw three shadows. He got out his rose. The three shadows got closer. "Yusuke!" One of the shadows yelled. "Huh? Who said my name?" Yusuke asked. "It's me. Jin," Jin said coming out of the forest. Out came Jin along with Touya and Botan. "Hello minna," Botan said. "Hello Botan," Kurama said. Miroku went up to Botan and held her hand. "Why what a beautiful lady doing in the forest? Would you please bear me a child?" Miroku ask. "What?!" Botan yelled. Sango went up to Miroku and slam Hiraikotsu (sp.) on the houshi's head. After Botan slam her org on his head. 

Sango and Botan looked at each other and smiled. "Sorry about Houshi-sama, By the way I'm Sango," Sango said and bowed. "I'm Botan," Botan said and bowed. "You know I think were going to be great friends," Botan said. Touya and Jin walked to where everyone else was. Hiei and Kagome were stilling having there little glaring contest. "Hello Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Where is Hiei?" Touya asked. "Hello Touya. Hiei is having a glaring contest with Kagome-san," Kurama told him. "Who is Kagome?" Jin asked. "That girl over there. Who is having a glaring contest with Hiei," Yusuke said and point to Kagome. 

Kagome and Hiei were still at there little game of glaring contest. Soon after a while Kagome gave up. "Ok Hiei-kun you win," Kagome said. "Hn," Hiei said. Kagome turned to Jin and Touya's way. "Hello I'm Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you," Kagome said. "Hey I'm Jin the wind master," Jin said with a grin. "Idiot," Hiei mumble. "Am not," Jin said. "Hey Touya say who you are," Jin said. "I'm Touya an ice master. Nice to meet you," Touya said. 

*After 20 min (of talking)*

"Let's go now bitch," Inuyasha said. The clay pot (Kikyo. Sorry for all the Kikyo fans but I just don't like her. She's creepy) was standing next to him. Holding his hand. When Kagome saw she almost puke. "Let's go then," Hiei said. Every got there thing. Kagome was still carrying a sleeping kitsune (not Shippo).

When they were walking Inuyasha and Kikyo (Ms. Clay pot) were in the front. Botan, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Kurama were in the middle talking. Jin, Touya, Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the back fighting and talking. Hiei jumped tree to tree. When they were a few feet away from a clearing a worm youkai jump out. "I want the jewel shards!" it yelled. "In your dreams you'll get it," Kagome said. Everyone got out their weapon. Kagome drop her spell (because she gets more powerful in her demon form) and made her sprite bow. The worm youkai swung its tail. Everyone one jumped out the way (or in Ms. Clay pot case carried away). Yusuke got into his sprite gun position. "Sprite Gun," Yusuke yelled and fired. It hit the worm youkai. "It has a jewel shard in its head," Kagome said. ~No use for bow and arrows in this battle~ Kagome thought. She made her bow and arrows gone. Then Kagome made a bluish pink whip appeared. 

Kurama change his rose into his rose whip. "Rose Whip," Kurama said. He hit the worm youkai in the head. "Gr," it shouted. "Sprite whip," Kagome yelled. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo look at Kagome with shock. It hit the youkai. Kagome walked over to the head worm youkai and took out the jewel shards. 

"Kagome-chan where did you learn that?" Sango asked. "I learned it from Kurama. He taught me how to use my sprite to make into a weapon," Kagome said. All eyes went to Kurama. Kurama blush but it was barely seen able. ~So that is were the fox went after school~ Hiei thought. "Well we should look for more shards. Unless you guys want to stand here all day long?" Kagome said. 

Kagome went to where Shippo is and pick him up along with the sleeping kitsune. Shippo jumped on to Kagome's shoulder. After she put her spell back on. "Kagome-chan why don't you leave your spell down?" Sango asked. "I don't know. You think I should?" Kagome asked. "Maybe," Sango said. "I think you should Kagome-san," Botan said. "Alright then I'll drop my spell.," Kagome said and drop her spell back again. 

Then the sleeping kitsune began to stir. It open its eyes. The eyes were the color of honey brown. It look up to Kagome. "Meow," (sorry but I don't know what sound a kitsune make. If you do can you please tell me?) the kitsune said. "Kagome-san did the kitsune wake up?" Kurama asked. "Yes it woke up Kurama-kun," Kagome said. 

The kitsune jumped down to the ground to check its wound. Kagome thought it was cute when he chased his tail. ~Kawaii!~ Kagome thought. ~I wonder if that is a youkai lord~ Botan wonder in her mind. ~Wow! I beautiful miko kitsune youkai~ The kitsune thought. "KAWAII," Sango shouted. The kitsune got scared and jumped into Kagome's arms. Kurama growled really low. ~Seems like Kurama likes the fox~ Hiei thought. Botan heard that growl from Kurama. Botan smiled at her little plan. ~I think I should make Kurama and kagome together. What a wonderful couple!~ Botan thought. ~I know what Botan-chan is thinking. To get Kurama-kun with Kagome-chan~ Sango thought.

"Oy! Bitch you coming," Inuyasha yelled. "Sit boy," Kagome said calmly. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing but not as hard as the last time. Botan looked shocked to see a hanyou (sp.) slam his face to the floor when Kagome said sit. Jin grin at he view and Touya smirk. "Do I have to tell you my name again?" Kagome asked him. "No bitch," Inuyasha said. "Sit," Kagome said. Inuyasha once again slam his face into the ground eating mud. 

Kikyo thought it was funny. Then Kikyo in her head was making a plan to take Inuyasha to hell with her. Miroku went to near to Sango and Botan and touch both of them on there ass. "Perverted Houshi," both girl said. Jin and Touya looked at the fallen houshi. "Is he going to be fine?" Jin asked. "Yes," Sango said.

Everyone start to walk again after Miroku woke up. As again Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the front. Sango, Botan, Miroku, Kurama, Kagome and Touya were in the middle. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Jin were in the back. "Touya why aren't you walking with Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "I do not wish to walk with idiots," Touya said. "We're not idiots," Yusuke, Kuwabara and Jin said at the same time. 

While they were talking. The bush start to make a sound. Everyone got into their fighting stance. The kitsune jumped down and went to stand near Shippo. ~ I should watch them fight~ the kitsune thought. The bushes made another sound and a little girl came out. She was wearing a yellow and white clothes. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" the little girl said.

End of Chapter

AN note;

So yeah. I got the chapter up. I also got a new story up. Hope you all read it. It is about the yyh gang and my short mini stories. Please review. 

Review:

Melshenia Kari: Thanks for review! ^-^ I'm sorry I didn't update for nine days. Hope you like this chapter. 

Black Kitsune: Thanks for the review! ^-^ you don't have to wait for this chapter, but you do have to wait for the next chapter.

Sailormoon55: Thanks for review! ^-^ Well there was the next chapter.

Carapheonix: Thanks for the review! ^-^ Also thanks for tell me what Sango's weapon is called and what cute is in Japanese.

hiei is mine forever: Thanks for the review! ^-^ 

Lady Light: Thanks for the review! ^-^

YuYuGang-Kagome r the Best: Thanks for the review! ^-^

Kooka na Hoshi: Thanks for the review! ^-^ Also to tell you Sesshoumaru comes out in the next chapter.

midnight frost: Thanks for the review! ^-^ 

Jade Dagashi: Thanks for the review! ^-^

Kuramasgrl123: Thanks for the review! ^-^ 

Sabrina Usagi the Goddess: Thanks for the review! ^-^ 

Star Silver fox: Thanks for the review! ^-^

Western Mistress: Thanks for the review! ^-^

Fire Kitsune Goddess: Thanks for the review! ^-^

ColdFang: Thanks for the review! ^-^

Artemis the Goddess: Thanks for the review! ^-^ Also for tell me what Sango's weapon is called.

Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: Thanks for the review! ^-^ and also for giving me a new nickname (not) Also you gave me an idea for the story.

CrimsonBlades16: Thanks for the review! ^-^

dark-death-angel: Thanks for the reivew! ^-^ also for tell me Sango's weapon

SilentDark: Thanks for the review! ^-^ 

Thanks for all the reviews. Feel free to talk to me on aim, yahoo or Icq. I'm online everyone day. I'm also sorry for all the Kikyo fans for my bad comments but she is just freaky. Also please be patience. I have to think ideas for the story and most of the time I'm brain dead. Well not in math/science class. That class is just boring! Well please review and no flames. 


	14. kiyoushimaru

Hello everyone! Well we almost got 200 reviews. Thanks to all those who review our story, and thanks to the people who saw my wrong spelling. Well here is the next chapter hope you all like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sesshoumaru?!" the Inu gang said. "Who is Sesshoumaru?" Jin asked. "Oh I know," Botan said and took out a book. "Sesshoumaru is an Inu youkai. Taiyoukai of the Western lands. Older half-brother of Inuyasha. A cold and distance person. Or in other word an emotionless person," Botan said and put her book back. ~Or in my word another Hiei~ Kagome thought. "Hello little girl what is your name?" Kagome asked. "Rin's name is Rin," Rin said in a cute way. "Rin want to know everyone names please," Rin said. "Hello I'm Kagome or in my youkai form my name is Ayumi," Kagome said. "Mice to meet you ugh Kagome-chan," Rin said. 

"Hello Rin my name is Kurama," Kurama said. "Hello I'm Botan," Botan said with a cheerful voice. "I'm Yusuke," Yusuke said in a bored tone. "I'm the great Kuwabara," the baka said. "I'm Jin and that person over there is Touya," Jin said and pointed to Touya. "Hello," Touya said. "Hello I'm Sango nice to meet you Rin-chan," Sango said. "I'm Miroku," Miroku said and walked near her, but got knock out from Sango and Botan. "Hello I'm Kikyo and that person is Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "Hn," Came from Hiei. "That person in the black is Hiei," Kagome told Rin. "Mama what about me?" Shippo asked. "Hai Hai. Rin-chan this is my pup Shippo and a kitsune I have found," Kagome told her. 

"Hello minna-san," Rin said and bowed. The bushes rattle again. Only this time an ugly toad youkai came out. "Jaken-sama," Rin said. "Rin get out here now," Jaken said. Rin just stood there and blink her eyes. "Rin!" Jaken shouted. "Jaken were not going to kill her," Kagome told him. "How would I know you won't fox?" Jaken questioned. "Jaken-sama, Kagome-chan won't hurt me," Rin said. "That name sound like Inuyasha wench," Jaken said. "I am NOT Inuyasha wench!" Kagome yelled. "Wait I thought that girl was a human. Not a kitsune," Jaken said. "This girl has a name you know!" Kagome said. "Does it look like I care?" Jaken asked. "Why you ugly toad!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome got her spirit whip out and tried to hit Jaken. "Watch it woman," Jaken said. "You Ugly Toad! I told you my name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Get it to your small little brain!" Kagome yelled at him (Jaken). "Fox I would not want you to kill my servant," a cold voice said. A shadow came out from the tree.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted and ran to him hugging his leg. Sesshoumaru put a claw on top of her head and patted it. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "I was looking for Rin you half-breed. So I see you got more humans on your little team," Sesshoumaru said. "Where is that little miko that is always around you people?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Gr…….even the Lord of the Western Lands don't know who to respect a girl," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome, but at what he saw surprise him (but he didn't show it tho). "You are the human the travels with my baka half-breed brother?" Sesshoumaru asked with his emotionless mask in place. "Yes, I am, but thanks to Naraku "little" kitsune turned me into a youkai," Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru saw the kitsune in her arms. ~What is the Lord of the Southern Lands doing here? ~ Sesshoumaru wondered. "May I ask what the Lord of the Southern Lands is doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

The kitsune smirk (if it can) and jumped out of Kagome's arms. When it was on the floor a white light went around the kitsune. Everyone block there eyes from the light. When the light died now standing the place of the kitsune is a youkai lord. A male standing tall with brownish red hair that flow to his knees. Two cute ears on top of his head which were black with a red tip. Same color as his tail. On his forehead a marking of two swords that made an "x" sign. On his cheeks were two dark blue strips on each side. With claws and one dark blue stripes on each arms. He was as tall as Sesshoumaru but he looked younger. The kitsune was wearing black fighting clothes (why black? I don't know I just like the color black). He was had a little red eyes.

"Well it's nice to see you again Sesshoumaru," the Lord of the Southern Lands said. "Um…..who are you?" Kagome asked. "Yeah who are you and what are you?" Yusuke half asked and half said. "I am the Lord of the Southern Lands. My name is Kiyoushimaru (name sucks I know but I couldn't think of any other name), but for short they call me Kiyoushi. I am a kitsune youkai like the fair lady over there," Kiyoushimaru said and also point to Kagome when he said fair lady. ~Gr……I think he is hitting on Kagome-san! Kurama thought. 

"May I ask Kiyoushimaru-sama a question?" Kagome asked. "Please ask away," Kiyoushimaru said in a light humor. "What is the Lord of the Southern Lands doing here?" Kagome asked. "I was protecting my lands from a youkai, but I got hurt. So I changed into my small kitsune form and try to heal myself but then I fell asleep because I just too much of my energy in one day. Then you came and healed me and here I am telling you what happen," Kiyoushimaru said. "Now it's my turn asking a question. Who are you peoples?" Kiyoushimaru asked. "I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Ayumi in my kitsune form. My human name is Kagome," Kagome said. "Yo I'm Yusuke," Yusuke said. "Hello I'm Sango," Sango said and Kirara jumped on her shoulder. "And this is Kirara," Sango said and petted Kirara on the head. "Meow," Kirara meowed. "I'm Miroku," Miroku said and bowed. "I'm the great Kuwabara," Kuwabara said. "I'm Jin the wind master," Jin said with a grin. "Hello I'm Touya the ice master," Touya said. "Hello I'm Kurama," Kurama said. "Hn," Hiei said. "That is Hiei," Kurama said. "Hello Kiyoushimaru-sama I'm Botan," A cheerful Botan said. "Hello I'm Kikyo and that is Inuyasha," Kikyo said. 

"Nice to meet you all," Kiyoushimaru said. "So where are you heading?" Kiyoushimaru asked. "Don't know. We're look for shards," Kagome told him. Then Kiyoushimaru turn to face Sesshoumaru. When Kiyoushimaru was going to ask him what he was doing here. Inuyasha talk before him. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "I was looking for Rin. Jaken lose Rin again and you lose 100 years for your life," Sesshoumaru said in a warning tone. "H…..hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said and bowed. Kiyoushimaru smiled at the sight. ~Why is Jaken so loyal to Sesshoumaru? ~ Kiyoushimaru wondered. ~Man that toad is starting to scary me~ Kagome thought. ~I wonder what she (Kagome) is thinking~ Kurama wonder. ~ Hm…..it looks bad. Seem like a love triangle (can you name who is?)~ Botan thought. ~Wow Kagome-chan is getting a lot of guys after her~ Sango thought. 

"Would you like to come to my castle for a rest?" Kiyoushimaru ask. "I would if we have time, but we have to look for the shards," Kagome told him. "So you mind then if I join your "little" adventure?" Kiyoushimaru asked. "No your not! We already got more stupid humans to take care of we don't need a lord to come along," Inuyasha said while holding Ms. Clay pot's cold hand. ~ Is that dirt and mud I smell? ~ Kiyoushimaru thought. "Inuyasha let him come if he wants. My friends are not weak wither," Kagome said, "Feh," Inuyasha said and walked away with ms. Clay pot. 

"Kagome-san may I ask was that a dead corpse walking around?" Kiyoushimaru asked. "Hm……are you talking about Ms. Clay pot over there?" Kagome asked and pointed to the walking pot. "Yes I am talking about her. She smells like the Earth and mud," Kiyoushimaru said. "Yeah she's dead. Also smells really bad," Kagome said. Everyone laughing at the comment, but Sesshoumaru and Hiei. They were giving each other death glares. 

"Kagome-san I will have to go back to my castle to tell them I'm fine, and not dead yet. I will find you to join your adventure. Till then," Kiyoushimaru said and in a flash he was gone. "Sesshoumaru-sama will you be joining us also?" Kagome asked. "No. I came to here to find Run. Now I found here I will be leaving," Sesshoumaru said. He pick up Rin and also left in a flash. 

"Come on you guys before Inuyasha and Ms. Clay pot gets made and say "weak humans"," Kagome said. She went over to Kurama and smiled. ~When she smile I think my heart does a flip-flop~ Kurama thought. He then smiled back at Kagome. Kagome blush when Kurama smile back at her. She turn her head hoping he won't see.

*With Kiyoushimaru*

While Kiyoushimaru was running he was also thinking about Kagome also. ~ She is the most beautiful kitsune youkai I ever saw. Also she don't hang around me for my lands and power~ Kiyoushimaru thought. ~ I know I should give her something to protect herself with and something else~ Kiyoushimaru thought.

END OF CHAPTER

Well hope you all like it. So if I made a lame name for the Lord of the Southern Lands but I couldn't think of anything else. So please review. Thanks to all those who review. I'M SORRY FOR SPELLING "SPIRIT" WRONG!!!

Reviews:

Tessa3: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ well I'm not sure if everyone is going to be in the fiction but most of them are already in the story. 

Kooka na Hoshi: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ yeah Sesshoumaru came out in this chapter but didn't stay to long. I could make him stay a little long if you want.

TwinTiger: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ and the thing is a kitsune youkai. I was just saying it look like Kirara that all. 

Melshenia Kari: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ 

Sabrina Usagi the Goddess: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ I think I should thank you because are reviewing my story. 

catgurl-chan: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

Sassylee: Thanks for the review! ^-^ hope you like chapter 14

Lalu: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ well I'm not sure for the triangle, but some how my paring is starting to getting into a triangle paring.

Why?What?Shutup : Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ also for telling my I spell spirit wrong.

SilverKnight7: Thanks for the review! ^-^

Subaruu0584: Thanks for the review! ^-^ Also for tell me I spell spirit wrong

Sd : Thanks for the review! ^-^

ColdFang: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

Arella Hallo: Thanks for the review! ^-^ well I don't really care that much bout reviews but I just like to know people are reading my story. Yeah I think it going to be a big group.

SilentDark: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ yep and Jaken once again lost her.

Chocolategummybearofdoom: Thanks for the review! ^-^ I wanted to know what you mean by "y"

DemonLady1: Thanks for the review! ^-^

Lord Sesshomaru: Thanks for the review! ^-^ 

Star Silver fox: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

Artemis the Goddess: Thanks for the review! ^-^

Illustrious Sorrow: Thanks for the review1 ^-^ 

Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ 

So thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now time for me to ask my reviews and people who read my story. I have a question a really big time question. Well not really big question just a poll

Should I change the paring? Please vote on which one:

1. Kurama/Kagome and Hiei/Sango

Or

2.Kurama/Kagome/OC and Hiei/Sango/Miroku

Now please vote. It ends in two chapters.


	15. hot spring

I am so sorry for not updating. I've been a little lazy. Sorry! Well here is the next chapter. I'll try to update soon but to give one of the answer that I have update late is that there is too much homework and I've bee lazy. Also my internet is down, but I hope to get the other chapters up soon.

Chapter 15

Kiyoushimaru was running back to his castle. When he got there he saw his servants running around like crazy peoples. Kiyoushimaru walked to the gates with a calm face. "Nakira (sorry stupid name I know)," Kiyoushimaru said. A girl cat youkai look the way she heard her name. "Kiyoushimaru-sama!" Nakira said with shocked. Everyone turned their head to look at Kiyoushi the bowed. "Nakira come with me," Kiyoushimaru ordered. Then he walked the way to his castle with Nakira in the back following. 

Both went to a room. Kiyoushimaru sat on the bed. He looked at Nakira. Nakira had pure black hair going to her waist. Blue eyes with fair skin. She was wearing a dark red clothes. "Kiyoushimaru-sama what do you want to talk about?" Nakira asked. "Nakira I wanted to ask you to join me on an adventure with people who took care of me. Also get me one of my kitsune pets," Kiyoushimaru said/asked. "Hai. I will join you on the adventure," Nakira said and bowed before she left. She left the room to get the pet her master ordered her to get. 

*Back with the Inu. And YYH gang*

Everyone caught up with Inuyasha and Kikyo, and kept walking. When they got to a clearing Kagome looked at her friends. She saw that Yusuke, Miroku, Sango and Kuwabara were all tired. "Inuyasha can we stop for the day?" Kagome asked. "No," Inuyasha said and kept walking. "Inu-chan can we please stop?" Kikyo asked. "Any things for you love (yuck)," Inuyasha said and kissed Kikyo.

"Get a room," Kagome mumble. Shippo giggled at the comment. Everyone put their things down. "Sango, Botan want to go look for a hot spring?" Kagome asked. "Sure," both of them said. "Mama can I come along?" Shippo ask. "Sure. I don't see why not," Kagome said to the little kitsune. "Yeah!" Shippo yelled with joy. Before they left Kagome and Sango gave Inuyasha and Miroku a death glare. "What?" Miroku said trying to be innocent. "Don't try to be innocent Houshi-sama," Sango said. "Feh," was all Inuyasha said.

All four (Sango, Botan, Kagome and Shippo) of them went to the hot spring. While walking Sango asked Kagome a question. "Kagome, who do you like better Kurama or Kiyoushimaru?" Sango asked. ~Why does Sango have to ask that? ~ Kagome thought to herself. "I don't know. There both nice and not rude," Kagome said. "Meow….does that mean kagome you like Kurama?" Botan asked while her face had the cat face and paws. "I never said that!" Kagome shouted. "Sure thing Kagome, "Botan and Sango said with an evil grin. 

All three relax in the hot spring. The girls were talking while Shippo was swimming. "Wonder what the guys are going," Kagome thought out loud. "Are you sure your not wondering about Kiyoushimaru and Kurama?" Botan asked slyly. "Everyone back at camp. Well everyone but the walking dead miko," Kagome stated. Both Botan and Sango giggle.

Then Kagome splash water at both Botan and Sango. "Hey!" both yelled. Then a water fight started. "Hey don't get me wet!" Shippo shouted. Then Shippo join the "little" water fight.

*Back at the camp*

"Hey Urameshi want to fight me?" Kuwabara asked. "Fine but your going to lose," Yusuke stated. "No I'm going to win you," Kuwabara said. Kuwabara got out his spirit sword and charge at Yusuke. Yusuke jump out the way and kick Kuwabara in the back. Kuwabara lost balances and was hopping on one foot. Kuwabara didn't see Hiei's foot and trip over it. He fell face first on the floor. Yusuke saw that happen and was laughing his head off. "Baka! Didn't you see Hiei's foot there?" Yusuke asked stilling laughing. 

"Shut up Urameshi," Kuwabara yelled at him. Kuwabara got up. "Of course the big monkey didn't see," Hiei point out the fact. "Who are you calling a monkey?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "Who else here is a monkey beside you?" Yusuke questioned. "Him. Isn't he a monkey?" Kuwabara asked pointing to Inuyasha. "Baka I'm a dog. Can't you tell a dog from a monkey?" Inuyasha asked. "Stupid!" Yusuke said. "You know there is a big difference between a dog and a monkey," Kurama stated the fact. "Yes there is. A monkey is ugly and a dog is stupid ( I'm just saying Inuyasha is stupid)," Miroku said with out realizing the danger. "M-I-R-O-K-U!" Inuyasha spelled his name in anger. "Hm………seems like I should run," Miroku thought the himself out loud. Miroku started to run and Inuyasha chased after him.

Everyone at the camp looked at the two running away. "How far do you think they can run for?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "Longer then you," Yusuke said. "What's the meaning of that Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "Stupid. He means anyone can run longer then you," the clay pot said joining the fight.

"AH AH AH AH," the guys and the clay pot heard scrams in the forest. Then Inuyasha and Miroku came running into view. "What happen to you guys?" Yusuke asked. Then Kagome, Botan, Sango and Shippo came into view. "Inuyasha! Miroku-sama!" Kagome shouted in anger. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted. Sango and Botan went over to Miroku and hit on the head. 

*With Kiyoushimaru*

"Nakira have you got what I asked for?" Kiyoushimaru asked. "Hai. Here is Tsukikage," Nakira said holding Tsukikage in her arms. "Good," Kiyoushimaru said. "We will leave before dawn," Kiyoushimaru said and walked out the door. "Hai," Nakira said and bowed.

*With the gang*

It was night time. Both gangs were talking bout nothing. Kurama, Kagome, Sango, Hiei, Botan, Touya and Shippo were all sitting by a tree talking. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Jin were talking and fighting. Inuyasha and Kikyo were out somewhere in the forest. Kikyo need to "eat". "So how long have you been S.D (if you don't remember with s.d mean goes back to one of the old chapters. It have it there)?" Kagome asked. "Well were not that sure," Kurama said for Hiei and him. "Okay. So I'm wondering how you met Touya and Jin," Kagome asked. "Our teams were fight against each other," Touya started. "I fought with Touya and Yusuke fought with Jin. Both of them were the only ones that were stilling living after our fight (I think I was correct about only jin and Touya the only ones living after the fight)," Kurama told her. "Oh," was the only things that came out of Sango and Kagome mouth. 

All the youkai and hanyou (sp.) at the camp all smelt and heard a youkai coming. Then out of the shadows a youkai came out………

END OF CHAPTER

Author note: 

Okay as I said I am SO SORRY I didn't update for so long. I got lazy and I couldn't think of any ideas. To tell thinking hurts my head. Also we got like 3 project going on at school at the same time. So I won't be updating like I use to, but I'll try to update like every 2 weeks. I'm also thinking of starting a new story. It's also another x-ova. IY/Yyh and maybe DBZ also. But I'm not sure. Just keep look out for my new story. I'm also sorry that this chapter was shorter but as I said I couldn't think of ideas. If your planning to flame my please don't. *sigh* I'll trying to update soon. Bye for now. 

Reviews:

Anonymous : thanks for the review but update soon I only need one. As I said my internet was down. 

SaturnDeath-Battousai-02: thanks for the review and vote.

Silver : thanks for reviewing and voting

matt zero: thanks for thee review and for voting

Twistedreadingfreak: thanks for the review

Katherine-the-Terrible: thanks for the review for chapter one

Ai Hiei : thanks for the vote and review.

Hapagirl21: thanks for the review and for thee vote

Capn-BlackRose: thanks for the review…. And I didn't talk your review as a flame I just took it as a tip

Meiko Kazuke: thanks for the vote and the review.

Kooka na Hoshi: thanks for the vote and the review. Hope to read your stories soon.

LAdyLightHeart: thanks for the review sorry for the late chapter.

Kougasgurl88: thee next chapter is here. Thanks for the review.

just a tomboy : thanks for the reviwe and the vote. 

Ambergirl : thanks for the vote and the review.

Anonymousey226273: thanks for the review, and to tell you Kurama/kagome paring are in the lead.

Fire Kitsune Goddess: thanks for the review and idea or yeah……

CrimsonCheetah: thanks for the review and vote. Sorry I updated late *mumble* stupid comp.

hiei is mine forever: thanks for the vote and review.

DemonLady1: thanks for the review and the vote sorry I updated late.

emerald dragon hanyou : thanks for your review.

Lm: thanks for the vote and review.

okmai youkai: thanks for the review and vote. Sorry but I can't do the Miroku/Touya paring. I don't like to do that kind of stories. Sorry.

Arella Hallo: thanks for the vote and review. I think Kurama/kagome paring are cute also.

Why?What?Shutup : thanks for the vote and review.

Lalu : thanks for the review and a kind of vote.

Sailor Lily 1: thanks for the review.

BabyTil14: thanks for the review and vote.

Sabrina Usagi the Goddess: thanks for your review. And kept thinking about what your going to say.

Artemis the Goddess: thanks for your vote and review. 

Lady Light: thanks for the vote and review. And yes to your answer of the oc. Kiyoushimaru is thee oc.

ColdFang: thanks for the review

Star Silver fox: thanks for the review

Subaruu0584: thanks for the review and vote.

End of Reviews.

Okay please review. Bye Bye for now


	16. meeting and getting water

Hi. Sorry I didn't update but I had to do my essay for school. Brain dead. Also I won't update for a while because we have science fair and an I-search project. If you want to know what the I-search is I.m us on aim. Where online all the time. So back to the story. Please don't flame for the not updating but you know we have school projects. If you do flame put your penname if you have one. I don't want no flame that is scary to tell the truth, and scary to yell at a 13 year old (yes I am only 13 years old and so is my friend who is sharing the penname. Check our bio if you don't believe me).On with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 16

Everyone got up with there weapons. Then the youkais came out of the forest. Everyone drop there weapons and were shocked to see Kiyoushimaru with a neko youkai and a pet like kitsune. "Hello minna," Kiyoushimaru said. "Hello Kiyoushimaru-sama," Kagome said. "How are you guys?" Kiyoushimaru asked. "We're fine," Kurama said. "Um…Kiyoushimaru-sama who is that with you?" Kagome asked. "I'm Nakira. Nice to meet you um…..," Nakira said, but not knowing their names. "I'm kagome but I'm called Ayumi in my demon form." Kagome told her. "Hello nice to meet you I'm Botan," Botan said cheerful. "Hello I'm Sango and that is Kirara," Sango said and pointed to Kirara. "Hello I'm Kikyo," Kikyo said. ~And a dead clay pot~ Kagome added in her mind. "Yo I'm Urameshi Yusuke," Yusuke said in a bored tone. "I'm the great Kuwabara Kazuma," Kuwabara once again said like an idiot. "Hello I'm Touya and that guy over there is Jin," Touya said and pointed to Jin. "Hello," Jin said with a grin. "Feh. I'm Inuyasha," Inuyasha said. "Nice to meet you I'm Kurama and that person in black over there is Hiei," Kurama said. "Hn," was Hiei's welcome. "Why my fair lady I am Miroku Will you please bear me a child?" Miroku asked.

Before Nakira can answer Sango and Botan knock him out again. "Baka," both girls mumble. "Hi I'm Shippo," Shippo said tugging on Nakira pant (What are they called?). "It's nice to meet all of you," Nakira said and bowed. "Ayumi-san I have something for you. Nakira please hand her my pet," Kiyoushimaru ordered. "Hai," Nakira said. "Here is Tsukikage," Nakira handed Kagome a kitsune. 

Tsukikage hand snow white fur. The tip of its tail was a dark red color. Tsukikage eyes were light red. "Cute," Kagome said and set the kitsune on her shoulder. Tsukikage nuzzle Kagome's cheek. "Well I think we all should get some sleep," Miroku said. 

With that everyone went to sleep. Well almost everyone. Some had their eyes closed. Inuyasha and Ms. Clay pot were sleeping in a tree branch. Kuwabara and Yusuke were sleeping in their sleeping bags. Kurama was leaning on a tree with closed eyes and was across from Kagome. 

Like Kurama, Kiyoushimaru also had his eyes closed and was near kagome. Hiei was in a tree looking at Sango and keeping an eye on the perverted houshi. Miroku hand was going near Sango's butt. Hiei was going to hit him but Sango beat him to it. "Houshi-sama watch your hand," Sango warned. "I was only checking if you were hurt,' Miroku said rubbing his hand. ~Oh Hiei had a crush on our friend Sango ~ Botan thought. ~Oh someone got a crush on Sango ~ Kagome thought. She had her eyes closed but she was listening on their conversation. ~I should get them together! ~both girls thought (Kagome and Botan). Kirara and Shippo both were sleeping in a blanket. Tsukikage was sleeping near Nakira who was sleeping leaning on a tree.

*In the morning*

Kagome got up and went to her bad. She got out food and chopsticks. She also got out a pot to boil water. Kiyoushimaru and Nakira both open their eyes to see who was making so much noise in the morning. ~What is she doing? ~both youkai thought. Kagome turned around and saw Kiyoushimaru and Nakira awake. "Good morning," Kagome said. She got up along with a bucket in hand. She also had a smaller backpack on. "I'm going to get some water. I'll be right back," Kagome said and turned to the river's way. 

"Ayumi-san wait," Kiyoushimaru called out . "Yes?" Kagome stop and turned to face him. "A beautiful kitsune shouldn't go alone in the forest," Kiyoushimaru said and got up. "I'll go with you to get water," Kiyoushimaru offered. "Thank you," Kagome said. "Also please just call me kagome," Kagome told him. " Okay Kagome," Kiyoushimaru said. Tsukikage woke up to see Kagome leaving with Kiyoushimaru. So then the little kitsune went back to sleep.

*Kagome and Kiyoushimaru*

Both walked in silence and was thinking. ~Who do I like better? Omg (Oh my god)! Why did Sango even ask?~ Kagome wonder. ~Wonder what she is thinking? I should ask if she's okay~ Kiyoushimaru thought. "Kagome are you okay?" Kiyoushimaru asked. "Huh? Oh yes I'm okay just thinking that's all," Kagome said.

When they got to the river Kagome went to knee near the water. She took out a water bottle. Kiyoushimaru who never saw one looked at it weirdly. "Kagome may I ask what. What are you holding?" Kiyoushimaru asked. "Oh this?" Kagome asked holding up the water bottle. Kiyoushimaru nodded his head. "It's a water bottle. You can take it any where with you," Kagome told him.

Then Kagome went back to getting the water supplies. Kiyoushimaru went to sit by Kagome. Kiyoushimaru had his weapon by his side. It was quiet while Kagome was getting water. After a while Kagome was done getting water. "Kiyoushimaru-sama I'm done getting water," Kagome told him. "Then lets head back to camp," Kiyoushimaru said and got up with his weapon in hand. Kagome nodded her head.

*Back at camp*

Kurama open his eyes to see Kiyoushimaru and Kagome miss from the camp. 'Where could they go?' Kurama wondered. 'If that fox (Kiyoushimaru) does anything to her. He's going to die,' Youko said in Kurama's mind. 'She is not your mate,' Kurama stated the fact. 'She should be our,' Youko said. 'That is not our choice it is hers,' Kurama said. 'But you are attracted to her as I am,' Youko said. 'And what happen if I am?' Kurama asked. 'Then you like her,' Youko said. 'I do like her. So what are you going to do about it?' Kurama asked Youko. 'Nothing…oh look there coming back to camp now,' Youko said.

*Out of Kurama's mind*

"Good morning Kurama," Kagome said. Tsukikage went to Kagome. "Good morning Tsukikage," Kagome scratched the kitsune's ear. "What's with all the noise?" Yusuke asked getting up. "Good morning Yusuke," Kurama said. "Well I'll go make breakfast now," Kagome said. Then so went to get some food to make for the gang.

END OF CHAPTER

Okay so I'm done with this chapter. Hope you all like. As I said on the top I won't be updating that much now cause of all the events that is happening, but I will update when I get a chance. Please don't flame for the not updating.

REVIEWS:

Damsel-Of-Distress: thanks for reviewing

VashnKnvies: thanks for reviewing and liking my story. Sorry I didn't update faster.

Katherine-the-Terrible: thanks for reviewing.

Why?What?Shutup : thanks for reviewing. As for the paring I was thinking of a Nakira/Kiyoushimaru paring if the Kurama/kagome/Kiyoushimaru paring don't win.

Harmony: thanks for the reviewing. I well I think Jin is going to meet Kagura but not so soon.

Star Silver fox: thanks for the review

Fire Kitsune Goddess: thanks for reviewing. Sorry I left off at a wrong place and for not updating in a while.

ColdFang: thanks for reviewing

TenshiYoukai no Yugure : thanks for the review. Also thanks for liking this fic

Loving-devil: thanks for reviewing

Sabrina Usagi the Goddess: thanks for reviewing

Kitty~: thanks for reviewing but why do you want to kill me? Was it for the little cliffy hanger?

Nikore: thanks for reviewing and I'll try to remember to e-mail you when I update my story but I thinking iming (yahoo, aim or msn) you is easier.

SilverKnight7: thanks for reviewing and sorry I didn't update faster.

Amaterasu Omikami: thanks for the review

Meiko Kazuke: thanks reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

End of reviews

Anyways if you want to know when I update and you want to know give me you sn on either yahoo messenger, msn messenger or aim. I'll tell you when I update my story. E-mail is not my biggest favorite thing. Anyways I'll try to update even with my projects. Please review.


	17. plans and naraku

Well I'm back with chapter 17. My friend and I posted our new story on mm.org. Our penname is the same as this one. Anyways thanks for no flaming.

Chapter 17

After the gang finish eating they cleaned up there mess. "Where are we headed now?" Yusuke asked. Kagome sniffed that air. "West," was all she said to them "Isn't that Sesshoumaru-sama territory?" Nakira asked. "Hurry already you slow pokes!" Inuyasha yelled.

He was already ahead of them and had the clay pot on his back. "Stupid half- breed," Kagome heard Hiei whisper. Shippo got on Kurama's shoulder and started to talk. "Ni, Kurama-nii-san (sp.) what type of fox are you?" Shippo asked. "I'm silver fox," Kurama answered. "I thought they died out a long time ago," Shippo said and tilted his head to the side in a cute way. "Well to tell you a secret I share a body with a kitsune spirit," Kurama told him.

"Hurry up will you!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sit boy," Kagome said. Nakira was amazed by a simple which can bring down a hanyou. "Kagome how you do that?" Nakira asked. "You see that necklace?" Kagome pointed to it. Nakira nodded. "Well that is a necklace that actives when only I say that word," Kagome explained. 

"Well if you two are done talking. Lets go before the over size puddle gets mad," Yusuke said. "He's a puddle demon?" Kuwabara asked. "Yes in your stupid little world," Hiei commented. "Huh?" Kuwabara said.

The gang laughed. "Let's go," Kagome said. Everyone picked up their things and started to walk toward Inuyasha and clay pot lady. While the gang was walking Nakira made fast friends with the girls (everyone but clay pot). While the where walking Kurama kept an eye on Kiyoushimaru. "Kurama, do you like Kagome?" Yusuke asked. "Yes….wait no I don't," Kurama said while being caught off guard. 

Yusuke smirk at the comment. "So you do like Kagome," Yusuke said. "I do not," Kurama said. "What Kurama like Kagome?" Kuwabara yelled. "Shut up you baka," Hiei said while glaring at he baka. "What? Didn't you hear what Urameshi said?" Kuwabara asked. "How could I hear anything when your loud mouth was talking?" Hiei pointed out. "I don't have a loud mouth," Kuwabara yelled once again. "Shut up!" everyone yelled at him.

Kuwabara was quite after being told by everyone to shut up. Jin was flying around in the sky. Along with Botan. Kirara and Tsukikage were walking together on the ground. "So what do you think about being a demon Kagome?" Nakira asked. "It is okay, but I think I might need a little more time to get use to it," Kagome answer. 

While they were walking Kiyoushimaru was walking beside Nakira. Kiyoushimaru was deep in thought. ~I never knew Nakira was she beautiful. Maybe I should ask Nakira to be my mate~ Kiyoushimaru thought. "Kiyoushimaru-sama are you okay?" Nakira asked (aw sweet). Kiyoushimaru nodded and looked at Nakira. ~I should get them together~ Botan, Kagome and Sango all thought. Then the three girls look at each other (Botan came down to the ground to walk). All had the same idea in mind. Then all three of them nodded to each other. 

Botan, Kagome and Sango all walked faster to leave Kiyoushimaru and Nakira alone. Kiyoushimaru and Nakira both looked around to see where all three of them went. ~They are planning something~ both youkai thought. Kurama was looking at them funny. 'What do you think they have in mind?' Youko asked. 'Why you asking me?' Kurama asked. 'This is our chance to get close to Kagome' Youko said. 'Is that all you think about?' Kurama said. 'Maybe' Youko said and faded in the background. 

"Well it looks like my little plan worked on the little miko," all of them stop at the voice. "So she even meet the Lord of the Southern Lands," the voice said again. "Naraku come out here," Kagome yelled. ~NARAKU! ~ The YYH gang thought. "My it looks like the little miko don't want me here," Naraku said. Kagome growled at the comment. 

"Come and find me my little miko," Naraku said and the voice faded away. Kagome sniffed the air and started to run. Everyone followed her. They ran past a lot of trees that had traps. They all dodged the trap (Kuwabara got hit by some). "Kikyo you stay here," Inuyasha said and put her in the nearest tree. ~She heavy for a dead person~ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha ran back to follow Kagome and the gang. 

When they got to a clearing they saw the one and only………………

(Should I stop there?) (not that mean) Naraku and Kagura. ~Smells like the sweet smell of wind~ Jin thought. Naraku smirk at the sight of Kagome. "Well seems like my pet did a good job," Naraku said. "Shut up Naraku," Kagome said and got out her spirit bow. She took aim and fire. She cut a little of his hair. 

"Well it seems like my little project is mad," Naraku said. Kiyoushimaru, Hiei, Kurama and Inuyasha all growled at Naraku. "You should die hanyou," Hiei said. "The little miko made more friends?" Naraku said. Kurama changed into his fox form. It took Naraku by surprise. ~Is that THE Youko Kurama? ~ Naraku asked. Kiyoushimaru was also surprise to see a silver fox standing there in front of his eyes. 

"You shall pay you hanyou," Youko said. Youko got out his rose whip and slashed at Naraku. He missed. Then Hiei came into the battle. Hiei changed at Naraku but was stop but Kagura. "You shall fight me you midget," Kagura said. "Who are you calling a midget?" Hiei glared. "You," then Kagura use her wind attack on him. Hiei dodge. Inuyasha then took out Tetsuiga (sp.). He aimed at Kagura and used kazi ne kazu on her. She dodged out the way. 

Miroku was going to use his wind tunnel but Naraku demon came. Sango saw the demon and went with Kirara to fight them. "Kirara," Sango yelled. Kirara meowed and turned into her big form. Sango go onto Kirara and flew in the air. "Hiraikotsu," Sango said and threw the weapon. It hit about 5 youkais. Tsukikage also became big like Kirara and fought along. Jin also helped Sango. Touya was on the ground fighting. Yusuke punched his way. He punched demon after demon. "There come non-stop," he yelled. Kuwabara slash the demons with his spirit sword. Nakira also used her sword along with her claws to fight. Kiyoushimaru used his weapon and with grace slashed the demon. "Is that the best you can do? Where is the dead clay pot?" Naraku asked while dodging the attacks. Then a bluish white beam came from the left.

END OF CHAPTER. 

a/n: Okay I wrote that with no idea in mind. Sorry for the not updating been lazy. Well the story is going to stay a Kurama/Kagome and Hiei/Sango paring story. With the paring Kiyoushimaru/Nakira along. Well if you have any ideas or something e-mail or im me on yahoo, aim or msn. 

REVIEWS:

Dark lil Hiei: thanks for reviewing. Sorry but it's going to stay a Kurama/Kagome story. They won the poll.

Kooka na Hoshi: thanks for the review. Well I can wait for your stories.

Fire Kitsune Goddess: thanks for the review. Well here is another update

DGprobe99: Thanks for reviewing. Well there is the next chapter. 

Star Mage1: thanks for the review.

ANONNYMOUS: thanks for reviewing. Well here is the next chapter.

Night Fox : thanks for the review. don't worry Kikyo well be have her death again soon. I might use character soon. Or it might be in my other fic. 

ColdFang: thanks for the review

AnimeFreakNikore: thanks for review sorry if I took long for the last chapter. I had an like 2 projects and I was working on my other fan fictions.

Damsel-Of-Distress: thanks for reviewing and for liking my oc

Katsurinia: thanks for the review. Hope to talk to you on either aim yahoo or msn. 

VashnKnvies: here you go there is the next chapter and thanks for reviewing

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: thanks for the review here is the next chapter.

Star Silver fox: thanks for the review

Harmony : thanks for the review and there is the next chapter.

SilverKnight7: thanks for the review

dark-death-angel: thanks for the review. Well there was the next chapter.

END OF REVIEWS

Sorry I didn't update soon. I will update sooner if I get ideas, but now I need to think of ideas for this story. Until next time. Bye bye


	18. someone died

Hi. I'm back with chapter 18. Hope you all like the chapter before this. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I had to leave it off some where. Well thanks to all those we kept reading and reviewing. Anyways don't flame I'm typing this with no idea in mind.

CHAPTER 18

Last time:

"Is that the best you can do? Where is the dead clay pot?" Naraku asked while dodging the attacks. Then a bluish white beam came from the left.

Story:

Naraku looked to see where the bluish white light came from. Standing there is the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. "Even better the Lord of the Western Lands is here to fight also," Naraku said with an evil grin. "This is the day you die Naraku," Sesshoumaru said and charged at Naraku with Tojiki (sp.). Naraku sent one of his tentacles to Sesshoumaru. Youko slashed his rose whip at Naraku once again. Naraku used one of his tentacles to fight with his rose whip. 

Kagome put her spirit bow back and got out her other weapon the spirit whip. She was going to charge at Naraku but a youkai blocked her. "Its you again," Kagome hissed. "Good to see you also Kagome," Aya (she's the fox from chapter one) said. "Well it's not good for me to see you," Kagome growled. She slashes her whip at Aya. Aya dodge the whip. "Seems like you want to start the fight faster," Aya said while dodging the whip. Kagome growled at the other female kitsune.

*Yusuke and the others*

"Man where are they all coming from?" yelled Yusuke. "Somewhere," Kuwabara answered back. "Spirit gun," Yusuke fired at shot. Jin and Sango were in the air fighting the youkais. Touya froze most of the youkai on the ground. "Hey Touya cool it with the ice move," Yusuke yelled getting a little cold. "Sorry," was all Touya said. Touya made his ice sword and started to kill again. 

Miroku was going to use his wind tunnel when he saw the poisonous bee. So he fought with his staff. Shippo was hiding behind a bush. Shippo watched all the others while they where fighting. Sesshoumaru, Youko and Kagome were fighting with Naraku. Sango, Miroku, Touya, Jin, Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting with the demons. Hiei and Inuyasha where fighting with Kagura. Then Shippo sniffed the air and smelled the walking dead (Kikyo) coming.

Shippo saw the dead clay pot with her arrows in her hands. "Die," Shippo heard the clay pot say. Then a pink arrow went plying threw the air. It almost hit Naraku in the heart but missed. Naraku turn his head to where the arrow came from. "Damn," Kikyo swore. "Well it seems like the dead wanted to play," Naraku grinned. He sent one of his tentacles to the walking dead. "What?!" the dead miko shirked. The tentacle wrapped around her waist and she was pulled to the battle. ""Kukukukukuk," Naraku laughed. Kagome looked at Kikyo with disgust. Sesshoumaru looked at the dead miko in disgust also. 

*The fight with Kagura*

Inuyasha saw Kikyo in Naraku tentacles. He was caught off guard and got hit my Kagura's wind. Inuyasha flew into a tree. "Pay attention in battle," Hiei said. He went to slash at Kagura but only to miss. "You have to be a little faster then that if you want to hit me," Kagura said. Hiei just smirked at her. Then in a blink Hiei was gone and reappeared in front of Kagura. He slash his sword at her. Kagura didn't dodge in time and got hit in the shoulder. 

*Back with Naraku*

"Miko you are in our way!" Youko yelled. "Does it look like I want?" the dead miko asked. "Yes," Youko answered. Kikyo was going to fire her arrow when Naraku he move his tentacles and hit almost hit Kagome. "You die now Naraku," Sesshoumaru said in a cold emotionless voice. He swung his sword and a bluish white light came out. It hit Kikyo and Naraku. Kikyo screamed and then dissolved in to nothing. The souls that were in her body were now free to go. "Kukukukuku guess I should go," a prefect Naraku said. 

Kagome was going to charge at Naraku but Aya stopped her. "You fight me remember?" Aya asked glaring at her. "How can I not remember? You're the demon who turned me into one," Kagome hissed at her. They both glared at each other. Kagome slashed her whip at Aya and Aya dodge. 

*Kagura fight*

"Well it looks like time to go," Kagura said and got out her feather. "Until next time midget," Kagura said and left the fight. "Bitch," Hiei said. 

*Kagome and Aya*

Youko went to see Kagome fight. When he got there he saw Kagome in a pretty good shape and also the other kitsune was in a good shape. ~Who will win? ~ He thought. 'Kagome maybe?' Kurama answered back. 'Lets look than' Youko said. They charged at each other with there weapons. Aya jumped back and looked into the sky. "Well sorry little miko I have to go. Until the next time we fight I will kill you," Aya said and jumped up to Kagura's feather. 

END OF CHAPTER

A/n: well there is chapter 18. I typed it with no idea once again. Please review.

REVIEWS:

Lil-strange-person: Thanks for reviewing. I'll make some Hiei/Sango fluff in the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter.

earthsong: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for all the typos in the beginning of the story. Hope I got better. 

Xinh: thanks for reviewing. Well here is the next chapter and what did you mean by "I love him so much"?

Night Fox: thanks fore reviewing. No problem it's good that I have another character to use in my story.

Anonymous: thanks for the review. The next chapter have been updated and hope I update the next chapter soon

Inuchick13: thanks for reviewing

The Goddess, Sabrina Usagi: thanks fore reviewing. Sorry for all the confusion but I told ya I wrote the chapter with out a idea in mind. I just need at faster way to kill Kikyo.

Harmony: Thanks for reviewing. Here is the next chapter. Now all you have to do is wait for chapter 19

VashnKnvies: Thanks for reviewing. Well here is the next chapter and I wrote this chapter with no idea in mind.

ColdFang: thanks for the review

Fire Kitsune Goddess: thanks for reviewing. Now we can't have Naraku to die so fast now can we?

Star Silver fox: Thanks for the review

Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko: thanks for the review haven't seen you reviewing in a while

END OF REVIEWS

A/n: well there we go. Another chapter with no idea in mine. Hope you people won't mind. Until the next good idea come into my mind.


	19. getting closer together full chapter

Chapter 19:

Last time:

"Well sorry little miko I have to go. Until the next time we fight I will kill you," Aya said and jumped up to Kagura's feather.

Right now:

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome looked worried at her friend. Should I go talk to him? Kagome wonder. She walked up to Inuyasha and tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a worry voice. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha screamed at her. Kagome looked hurt from what Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha don't take your angry out on Kagome-sama," Miroku protested. "Well if she was fighting Naraku. Kikyo wouldn't have died!" Inuyasha blamed Kagome. "Well excuse me! I was fighting Aya. So are you saying you wouldn't care if I died?!" Kagome screamed the question. "I wouldn't! Your just a copy of Kikyo and a shard detector!" Inuyasha screamed. "LEAVE!!! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.

Kagome looked hurt and betrayed from the one she trust the most. "If you wanted me to leave you could have just said so," Kagome whisper. All the youkai heard but not Inuyasha. Kagome ran out of the clear they were in and into a forest. He was to busy thinking of his "precious" clay pot. Everyone glared at Inuyasha while Inuyasha turned his back to everyone. "I'll go take a walk," Kagome told them and got her bag. "Mam…..," Shippo got cut off by Miroku's hand. Miroku shacked his head indicating not to follow.

"Inuyasha those were pretty harsh word you said you Kagome," Yusuke said. "So what," Inuyasha said like a brat. "I'll go after Kagome," Kurama told the group (He went back to his human form Kurama). Kiyoshimaru glared at Inuyasha with hatred. Nakira looked at the way of her new friend left.

Behind Inuyasha's back Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking. "I think we should, jump him," Yusuke commented. "I say we should hit him till he say sorry," Kuwabara said. "Man you idiot that is like jumping a person," Yusuke hit Kuwabara over the head. "HEY! Urameshi what was that for?!" the pig head screamed. "Be stupid maybe," Hiei commented.

Then the three got in the a verbal fight.

The rest of the gang excluding Inuyasha sweat drop (anime style). "Are they always like this?" Sango asked. "I'm afraid yes," Touya answer this question. Miroku then sneaked over the Sango and tried to grope her. "Houshi if you try any-," Sango turned red in the face. She turned around and smacked Miroku's head. Miroku fell feets away from Sango. "Houshi I told you not to touch me," Sango said with a glare. "Hey!! How can you touch a girl like that?" the baka shouted. "Don't worry about Miroku he always does that," Shippo commented coming out from the hiding place.

"So this is like an everyday event?" Touya asked in a polite way. Shippo nodded his little cute head (sorry but I had to put that). Hiei glared at Miroku heatedly. Miroku tried to looking innocent but failed. Sango went over and hit him on the head. Hiei also went over and gave him another bump on the head. That knocked Miroku out.

With Kagome and Kurama(youko)

Kagome ran away from the gang, but not to far. She need some time to herself. She need the time to cry. She ran near a river and sat by the bank of it. Kagome start to cry while thinking why. What have I done to make you mad at me Inuyasha? What have I earn to make you yell at me? Kagome thought.

Kurama ran after Kagome. Wanting to make sure she's okay. He saw Kagome sit on a bank. So he hid behind a tree, and watched what happen next. Seems like she's thinking Youko commented. No it looked like she going for a swim in the water Kurama told Youko sarcastically. Youko growled in his mind. Why don't you go over to her Kurama? Youko asked. I want to see what happens Kurama told him.

Kagome was deep in thought to notice Kurama behind a tree. Why does he blame me for HER death? Why does he love a walking, talking, moving, clay pot? Kagome thought bitterly. Kagome looked in the river. That gave her an idea, she wanted to died. She wants to get away from the pain.

Kagome changed back into her human form. What is she thinking? Kurama asked no one. Is she trying to kill herself? Youko commented. She wouldn't Kurama said in disbelief. She wouldn't. She would Youko said.

Kagome walked toward the water. She began to go in the water. Kagome walked into the water. From her ankle to her knee to her thigh to her hip. She went lower and lower into the water. Make the pain go away Kagome thought and her head went into the water. Kurama was in shocked. Baka! What are you doing just standing here? Youko shouted at him. She…She wouldn't Kurama said. If your not going after her I will Youko said warning him.

Kurama then snap back. Kagome was underwater sinking lower and lower. Kurama ran over to the bank and jumped in. He swam looking for Kagome. Kagome looked into the water. It was blurry, and she saw a figure coming. She wanted to see was trying to save her, but she blacked out. Kurama saw Kagome close her eye and tried to swim faster to her. Hold on Kagome Kurama wished.

(WARNNING: THIS PART MIGHT BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER! THIS IS YOUR WARNNING SO DO NOT FLAME ME FOR NOT READING THIS!!)

Kurama tried to swim as fast as he can. When he got to Kagome she was out cold (knocked out). He swam back to the surfaces with Kagome in his arms. Hang on Kagome Kurama and Youko wished. Kurama didn't know what to do. CPR maybe? Kurama wasn't sure. Hello we have demon power (ooc I know) Youko said to Kurama. You want to do this? Kurama asked in a manner was a little rude. Sure. I would love to do it Youko replied jokingly. Youko we have no time to joke Kurama said sternly. Yes, I know. Transfer some of our power to her Youko commended.

Kurama placed his hand above Kagome's stomach and he started to glow white. Kagome start to glow with Kurama. After a few min. the glowing stopped. Kurama listened to Kagome's heart to see if it was beating normally. Kurama heard a faint heart beat. She's going to be okay Kurama told Youko. I can see Youko said.

Back to the rest of the group

"This is your fault Inuyasha," Sango blamed him. "If you didn't tell Kagome-chan to leave she would still be here talking," Sango yelled. "Now now Sango calm down. I'm sure Kurama is looking out for her," Miroku said. "Yes yes, that is our Kurama," Botan commented. "If she is hurt Inuyasha. You well be sorry," Sango threatened him. "Feh," Inuyasha said and jumped in a tree.

"Will Kagome be alright?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "No she's going to get hurt like you, you idiot," Yusuke joked and rolled his eyes are his stupidness. "Kagome will be strong and fight!" Kuwabara shouted scaring all the birds. How stupid can he get? the whole group wondered. "Some shut the monkey up," Hiei wished. "What you call me you shorty?" Kuwabara yelled in angry. "Hn. You heard me, monkey," Hiei provoked. "I am not a MONKEY!" baka shouted once again. "Shut up! Your scaring all the animals away!" Yusuke yelled at him. "What you want to get in this fight now you punk?" Kuwabara questioned. "Aren't you a punk also?" Yusuke asked with an eye brow raised. "Oh yeah I forgot," Kuwabara laughed a little.

Everyone all but Kuwabara did an anime drop. "Why did everyone fall on the ground?" retard asked. Everyone got up the ground and shouted to Kuwabara, "DON'T TALK!". After a while everyone talked among themselves. Jin, Touya, Sango, Miroku and Botan talked. Yusuke and Kuwabara fought, Hiei and Inuyasha both sat in a tree. Shippo and Kirara was playing near them.

Naraku's place

"Naraku what are you planning on doing?" Kagura asked the man. "Seeing Inuyasha suffer," Naraku answer. He continue to "stalk" the Inu-gumi and Kagome. He needs to get a new hobby Kagura thought. "Is there any thing else you need me to do?" Kagura asked. "No, not in the mean time," Naraku replied. Kagura stood up and left the room where Naraku "stalk" the group. I want to be free, but in order for me to be free I need Naraku to be dead Kagura thought while going no where in mind.

back to Kurama and Kagome

Kurama sat by a tree with Kagome in his arms. Kurama was deep in thoughts, along with talking to Youko. You think she's going to wake up soon? Kurama asked. No Youko answered. When do you think she'll wake up? Kurama asked him. Why are you asking me? Youko wonder. You didn't have to answer you know Kurama commented. … youko was silent. Kurama eyes slow fell and he went into a light slumber.

Kagome started to stir a little. Her hand twitched and then she opened her eyes slowly. She blanked her eyes in confusion. Am I dead? she questioned herself. Heaven must be warm she thought. Kagome tried to stand but a force was holding her back. huh? Kagome thought. She looked down to the pair of arm that's around her waist. She follow the arm up and saw red hair. Closed eyes, and a mouth that is slightly opened. Well now I must be dreaming Kagome said in her mind.

Kurama sensed Kagome open her eyes, but he picked to stay closed eyes to see what will happen. He felt her trying to stand. What will you think will happen? Youko asked. How should I know? I'm not got Kurama answered back.

I know I must either be in heaven or dreaming Kagome thought to herself. I must be in heaven Kagome answered. Kagome felt the arm tighten around the waist, but not to tight to cut of air. Then she felt the person nuzzle her neck. Kagome giggled a little. Now I must be dreaming for real Kagome thought. "Am I dreaming?" Kagome asked out loud. "No you are dreaming Kagome. You are not dead either," Kurama told her while still nuzzling her neck.

Back to Inuyasha and group

"If they don't come back Inuyasha this is will be your fault," Sango yelled at him. "Now Sango calm down," Miroku said trying to calm the demon slayer. "HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS IN THE FOREST?!" Sango yelled. "Sango we all know you are worried about Kagome, but she is not only in the forest. She has Kurama with her," Botan said. "True," Sango admitted calming down. There was a silent time, till Miroku decide to make a move on Sango.

Miroku went over the Sango and groped her. "HOUSHI!" Sango bit out and smack Haraiikotsu on his head. Hiei glared at Miroku for his stupid action. "THAT IS WRONG!!" Kuwabara shouted. "SHUT UP WILL YOU!!" Yusuke shouted at the fool. "Why?!" Kuwabara asked. "Your voice is annoying, and when you talk stupid remarks comes out first" Yusuke stated the fact. "That is not true," Kuwabara shouted. "Ask anyone you want Kuwaugly," Yusuke said. "HEY! MY NAME IS KUWABAKA! NOT KUWAUGLY!!!" he shouted. Then noticing his mistake in saying his name. His face went red.

The group laughed at the commented. "Shut up!" Kuwabara yelled. Everyone was on the ground rolling not including Hiei. Hiei was sitting in the tree staring at the group like mental people. After 10 min. everyone calm down. Kuwabara was near a tree sulking. "Aw come on Kuwabara don't be so down," (guess who) Botan tried to cheer him up. Yusuke smacked him on the back. "Yeah man. I was only joking with you," Yusuke told him with a smirk on his face. Kuwabara wasn't ready for the hit on the back and fell face first and meet with the good old friend, the floor.

Kuwabara stood up fast and said, "Do you want to fight Urameshi?" "Sure bring on baka," Yusuke provoke. Kuwabara ran and threw a punch a Yusuke. Yusuke who saw the punch coming dodge.

The others sat near a tree watching them fight. "They really need a new hobby," Jin said while watching them fight.

"Come on is that the best you can do?" Yusuke taunted. Kuwabara then kick, then punch and after followed come a punch. Yusuke dodged them all and kick his foot up and it connected with Kuwabara's jaw.

"Is this like a every day event?" Sango asked. Botan nodded, "Yes you can say that it might be,"

Back to Kurama and Kagome

"I'm alive right?" Kagome asked. "Hai, your very much alive," Kurama told her. "How come I didn't die?" Kagome asked. "Because I saved you. I care for you to much to let you die," Kurama told her. Someone really cares for me Kagome thought. "I couldn't stand to watch you die over the stupid hanyou. Give me a chance to love you," Kurama asked. "Will you love me and not hurt me like Inuyasha did?" Kagome asked, tear begin to come back. "I will love you with all my heart and soul," Kurama told her and turn Kagome to face him. "I want to be love. I don't want to be hurt," Kagome told him. "I will not hurt you Kagome. I will love you," Kurama said and his face came closer to hers.

Their lips connected and they were in a short kiss. Then they broke a part and was locked in eye contact with each other. "I don't want to be hurt again," Kagome whisper. "I won't hurt you," Kurama whisper back and hugged her. Kagome hugged him back.

Kurama stood up and helped Kagome up. "Let's head back to camp. I bet they are worried for us," Kurama said. Kagome nodded and the two headed back to their group, hand in hand.

Back to the stalking Naraku (hehe he's new nickname)

"So our little miko has fallen in love with our little silver fox," Naraku said to himself. Kanna kneeled with her mirror in hand, while Naraku is stalking the two. This will be fun Naraku thought to himself.

Kurama and Kagome going back to the group

When Kurama and Kagome got back to the group they saw Kuwabara and Yusuke fighting. Kuwabara was sweating while Yusuke look like he was just starting to sweat. Kurama and Kagome enter their camp holding each other's hand. Jin, Youya and Hiei looked at the paring that just enter. Seems like the fox told her Hiei thought. "Hn," Hiei said out loud.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed hurting the poor youkai's ear. "Kagome-sama," Miroku said. Sango and Miroku both saw Kurama and Kagome holding hands. Kurama and Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango and then realized they were holding hand. Both let go really fast. "Gomen," both said at the same time. Kagome was blushing. Kurama looked away trying to hide his blush. "What have you to been up to?" Miroku asked with a grin. "Nothing," Kurama answered. "Sure, then how come your both wet?" Miroku asked. "I fell in the river," Kagome told them. Kagome's tail and clothes where wet (not white clothes). Miroku had on an evil grin, but soon fell to the floor. "Thank you Sango," Kagome thanked her friend. "I bet he was annoying the hell out of everyone," Sango predicted.

"I'll go and changed I'll be right back. If I catch anyone of you guys peeking. You wish you hadn't peek," Kagome warned them.

After a few min. Kagome was dressed in a midnight blue shoulder shirt and a black pants with a midnight blue dress over it. Her tail and ears are dry. She put her hair in a high ponytail with bangs outlining her face.

"Wow Kagome you sure look hot," Yusuke commented. "I'm taken," Kagome answered back. "Well I think we should rest here for the night. I mean everyone must be sleepy," Kagome spoke for her "group". "Yeah," most of them said. Everyone got ready to camp at the spot there at. "Well whose up for ramen?" Kagome asked out of the blue. "Me!" almost the whole group shouted. "Ramen?" Jin and Touya said confusingly. "Yeah. It is this type of noodle that doesn't take to long to cook," Kagome explained. "Oh," Jin and Touya said and their mouth is shape like an "o".

"Well gets get cooking," Kagome said. She went to her bag and took out some ramen, a gas stove, and a pot to cook the ramen. She put a can of gas in the gas stove an put the pot on the top. "Does someone want to get the water?" Kagome asked. "Kagome I'll get it. You get relax," Sango volunteer. "Hiei why don't you go with Sango," Kurama asked, but more like telling him to. "Hn," was only what Hiei said till he got out of the tree and landed right in front of Sango. "I"ll take that as a yes I will go with her," Kurama said with a smile.

"But I don't need his help," Sango protested against this. "Sango it would be helpful if another person came," Kagome said. "Yeah Sango. Plus Hiei is like the only one because for one Yusuke is taken, Kurama is taken, Kagome need to watch the stuff, Jin and Touya are somewhere. Maybe training, and that only leaves Hiei and Kuwabara. You might pick Hiei," Botan stated the facts. Sango nodded in agreeing with her. "Wait a moment!" Sango shouted after seeing how she was nodding.

"Sango you know that is a fact. Now off to get water you two," Kagome said and giggled at her friend's face.

END OF CHAPTER

a/n: I am so sorry for not updating in a long time!! I had so much to do and I had no idea on how to right the next chapter. Plus don't think I would give up on this story. If I did have to give up on this story I would give it to someone who I would trust to go on from where I left off. Well anyways my other story wont be updated till like my first week of high school maybe. So please be patience with that story. So I might be able to update this story faster.

REVIEWS:

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO STICK WITH THE STORY AND REVIEWED THREW OUT THE STORY!!! THANK YOU!! PLEASE KEEP READING!!!


	20. Tag and Mr Subconscious

Chapter 20: (wow chapter 20. I got over 300 reviews!)

A/n: I'm going to try something new like space it out. 1.5 space

Last time:

"Sango you know that is a fact. Now off to get water you two," Kagome said and giggled at her friend's face.

Right now to the story:

"But I can get the water by myself," Sango made an excuses. "You need someone to watch your back and since Hiei always likes doing that. He makes a good partner to get water," Kurama told her. "But…but…," Sango had nothing else to say. "Hn. Don't put up a fight, you can't win," Hiei commented. "How would you know Mr. No emotion," Sango insulted. "I know that humans can't win fights," Hiei emotionlessly said. "Whatever I'll go get the water now," Sango said and got a bucket to get the water. Oh I'm going to kill him for that insult Sango thought evilly.

Hiei and Sango went off to get the water while the group smile at the two's backs. "Well that went okay," Botan said smiling. "Sure did. I out done myself," Kagome proudly said. "You just keep thinking that," Kurama told her and laughed a little. "Maybe I will," Kagome said and went to play with Shippo, Kirara and Tsukikage (I haven't forgotten about my oc pet).

"You think she still mad at the stupid dog over there?" Yusuke whisper to Kurama. "I wouldn't know. I'm not the person with the three eye," Kurama joked. "Hiei will freak when he hear you talk about him like that," Yusuke informed him. "Yes he will," Kurama smiled. "Whose up for training?" Kiyoushimaru asked out of no where. "I'm ready to beat Urameshi," Kuwabara said like he was going to beat Yusuke. "In a million years you are," Jin told him.

"I will beat him someday," Kuwabara proudly told the group. Everyone rolled their eyes at the stupid pig whose talking. "Just don't hurt yourself to much," Kagome shouted while playing tag with Shippo, Kirara and Tsukikage. Kagome was it so she was chasing after Kirara. Kirara ran away from Kagome. Kagome used her demon speed to try to catch the little neko. Kirara jumped into the air and went into her big form. "Hey that's not fair," Kagome pouted.

The group giggled a little at Kagome childish ways. "Now where is Shippo?" Kagome asked herself while looking for the little kitsune. Hehe mama can't find me in a tree Shippo thought. Kagome sniff the air trying to find Shippo's scent. She move a little the right which was near a tree and smelled a scent of pine needles and a sweet smell of candy. I found him Kagome smirked. "O where can my little Shippo be?" Kagome put a finger on her chin.

"O where O where can my little kistune be?" Kagome taps the finger against her chin. Oh no…mama found me Shippo thought.

Kagome looked up a tree and saw the little kitsune getting readying to jump. "I found my little kitsune," Kagome said out loud. She jump and touch him on the arm and said, "Your it Shippo". Kagome smiled at jump down from the tree and ran.

"Those two seems to have fun," Botan said out of the blue. "Yes it does," Kurama answered. "I think we should join them," Kuwabara said wanting to play tag with Kagome and Shippo. Tsukikage was hiding behind a tree. She move and went next to Nakira.

"Hey Kagome can we play?" Yusuke shouted. Kagome stop running and looked at Yusuke. "Sure more the merrier," Kagome said with a smile and jumped a little in the air to dodge Shippo. "Whose play?" Shippo asked. "I'm not sure Shippo," Kagome answer.

Kagome and Shippo stop their game of tag. "So whose in?" Kagome asked. "Me," Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan answer. "What are you playing?" Kiyoushimaru asked. "It is called Tag," Kagome answer the lord. "Game?" Nakira tilted her head a little. "Hai, one person is it and they chase the other people whose playing. If the person whose not it get tag is the next "it" person," Kagome explained the game to the confused demons. "You get it?" Shippo asked. "I think," Touya asked. "Are there any rules?" Kiyoushimaru asked. "Yes and no," Kagome said. "What are the rules?" Jin asked.

"There are boundaries in the game. Which is within this clearing," Kagome said one rule. "No flying around," Shippo added remembering about Kirara. "Meow," Kirara meowed in her small form (She went back to that form when Kagome was asking who wanted to play). "Plus you can not use any weapon or spells to make a person it," Kagome said another rule.

"Understand?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded there head in understanding the rules. "Lets play then, but whose it?" Jin asked the group. "I'll be it," Kuwabara shouted proudly.

After that Yusuke got an idea, an evil idea. "HUDDLE" Yusuke shouted all of a sudden. "Everyone but Kuwabaka," Yusuke said. "I am KuwaBARA," Kuwabara trying to correct him. "Whatever," Yusuke said.

Everyone just in a circle like they were playing foot ball or something. "I say we all run like the wind when he chased us," Yusuke told the huddling the group. "So since I'm the wind I run like myself?," Jin looked at Yusuke. "That's not what I mean. I mean just run fast away from him," Yusuke told Jin.

"Okay BREAK," Yusuke shouted and the group broke away. "The game begins in 5-4-3-2-1 GO! (one of my favorite song from Naruto)" Botan said and shoot of a little gun and the game began. Kuwabara looked at who to get first. He's eyes landed on Shippo. Than he began to run after Shippo. Shippo took off but while running he left a crying acorn on the floor. Yusuke is going to be happy Shippo thought and remember what Yusuke whisper.

Flashback  
  
"Hey, Shippo while running put some of those acorn on the floor to let Kuwabara trip over them," Yusuke told Shippo. Shippo nodded his head.

End

Kuwabara was run after Shippo and didn't see the acorn. He run over two and trip and fell face first. Yusuke hysteric laughed.

Sango and Hiei getting water

There was silence between the two. Both were in their thought. Why did Kurama and Kagome team up to make Hiei come get water with me? They know I can get water all by myself. Well at least they didn't ask for Miroku to come Sango thought and sighed.

Hiei heard the sigh. Wonder what's she's thinking. When did I care what do thinks? Hiei asked himself. Every since you cared about her a little voice in his head said. Who are you and what are you doing in my head Hiei questioned the little voice. I am your subconscious Mr. Subconscious told him. Answer what you are doing in my head Hiei asked sternly. I am here to give you advice in love my friend Mr. Subconscious told him. I am not your friend Hiei told the voice.

Just say you love her his conscious told him to say. I don't know love that woman Hiei said. Sure your not Mr. Subconscious.

****

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: wonder what will happen with Mr. Subconscious, and I just had to give Hiei's subconscious a name. I'll update faster since its summer and I don't really have a lot of plans. Like I said I'm working on a new fiction. I'm still picking the paring. Either Sess/Kag or a Sess/Kag/Nar. One fanfic got me into Sess/Kag/Nar. Hope the 1.5 space help to make it easier to read. Enough about my thought. REVIEW PLEASE!

REVIEWS:

(I'll put the reviews from both part 1 and part 2 of chapter 9)

Anonymous: Thanks for reviewing and you are going to have to keep reading to find out what happens.

Excel-saga: Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to get chapter updating fast but I don't have many ideas

Gurlhushere13: Thanks for the review, and you don't have to worship it just read it. You reading and review is just fine with me.

inuyasha lover23454: Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry if the chapters are short I'll try to make them longer.

Kurai Mori: Thanks for reviewing and I told you online that I would never quit a story with out telling. Chat with you online

UltaAnimeFangurl2004: Thanks for the review, and hope you like this chapter

VashnKnvies: Thanks for the review

Why?What?Shutup: Thanks for reviewing. It's okay if you don't review I don't expect everyone to review after reading my story,

Youka, Youko's little vixen: Thanks for the review got the next chapter up hope you like it

Amerada: Thanks for the review

Firewind: Thanks for the review and there is no need to say update or die. If I die I can't update and you can't read the story

Eddie4: Thanks for reviewing. I was planning on my making Jin and Kagura fight than a paring maybe.

SlplessWitch951: Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter

Star Silver fox: thanks for the review

Fire Kitsune Goddess: Thanks for the review..lol Inuyasha can't die yet..need him in a the fic soon maybe…

Sango-chan94549: Thanks for the review. I know I'm bad at spelling and grammer I didn't mean to make Kurama have bad grammer

Silverkitsunekagome: Thanks for the review. Got the next chapter up hope you like it

UltaAnimeFangurl2004: Thanks for the review again.. Hope you like this chapter

Neko-Taiyoukai: Thanks for the review. I love Kur/Kag paring but not as much now (only the truth) but I still like it

Sango132004: Thanks for the review. There is going to be more chapter don't worry.

Emily Conwell: Thanks for the review.

END OF REVIEW


	21. water and fire

Okay, I think I'm done being lazy over the summer. I haven't gotten a lot ideas. So anyways this is going to be a stupid chapter like the others. I'll fix the other chapters up something time soon.

Key:

"talk"

'thought'

__

Action or setting change

CHATPER 21: Water and Fire

Last time:

'Just say you love her' his conscious told him to say. 'I don't love that woman' Hiei said. 'Sure your not' Mr. Subconscious.

(okay that was a really messed up sentence)

Right now:

Sango and Hiei walked down the road to the river. Both didn't talk to each other much. They were to deep in thought to come up with questions.

'What is he thinking about?' Sango wonder. She took quick glances at the fire demon.

'He seems so deep in thought' Sango thought to herself.

'So who do you like more? Miroku or Hiei?' a little voice in her head asked her.

'Who are you?' Sango asked the little voice in her head.

'I'm you subconscious' Sango's subconscious said.

'Okay so now I'm talking to myself. I must be getting sick' Sango thought touching her forehead.

'Your not sick hon.' the subconscious said.

'Oh yes I am. I'm talking to myself. I heard Kagome say, "It's not healthy talking to yourself"' Sango told the subconscious.

'Okay whatever just answer the question' subconscious said getting impatience.

'I like them both'

__

Setting change (I'm just mean)

The rest of the group laughed along with Yusuke but not so crazily. Kuwabara got up and started to yell at Yusuke.

"Urameshi!! I bet you did this!!" Kuwabara yelled making the birds near by fly away.

"So _laugh_ what if_ laugh_ I did?" Yusuke laughed.

"I'm going to beat you up, you punk," Kuwabara declared.

Then Yusuke stop laughing at once. "I want to see you try," Yusuke challenged.

Kuwabara went straight running into Yusuke way. Yusuke jumped up and tried to kick Kuwabara in the guts. Kuwabara threw a punch at Yusuke, while Yusuke ducked and threw up a fist that almost connected with Kuwabara's chin. (I'm not good at fighting images)

While the rest of the group just looked hopelessly at those two. "Do they always have to fight?" Kagome asked.

Kurama, Botan, Jin, and Touya just nodded their head. Kiyoushimaru and Nakira just stared at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kagome let out a sigh.

"There helpless," Kagome commented.

"I agree," Botan chirped. Kirara and Tsukikage just mowed in say they agree.

"Are humans always like this?" Kiyoushimaru wonder while watching Yusuke dodge one of Kuwabara's punch.

"Not always," Kurama told him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were still at it, but Kuwabara looks more hurt than Yusuke was. Kuwabara ran straight towards Yusuke. Yusuke got ready. He pulled his fist back and when Kuwabara got near. Yusuke punch him in square in the face. Kuwabara fell back and was knocked out. Before Kuwabara said, "Yusuke, you punk.".

"Well better heal him," Kagome said and went near her bag.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree this whole time looking at them. 'Should I say sorry to Kagome? No. Its her fault to begin with, but was it really her fault?' Inuyasha pondered himself with questions. He looked at Kagome with a pained faced.

_With Sango and Hiei_

'When we get back I am going to hurt the kitsunes' Hiei vowed.

Sango and Hiei was getting closer to the river. Sango looked around and everywhere she looked. She saw green. A little bit of sunlight was coming threw the leaves of the trees. Sango walked down the path, while Hiei jumped threw the branches of the trees.

About four more minutes of walking they were at the river.

"Finally we're here. I thought we would have to keep walking more," Sango said out loud.

"Hn," was Hiei's answer.

"Weak humans," Hiei whisper.

"What did you say?" Sango asked.

"I said weak humans," Hiei said a little louder.

"I am not weak!" Sango shouted.

"Hn. Save your energy," Hiei replied.

Sango looked away not even wanting to fight with the fire demon. Sango walked near the river and dipped the bucket and let water flow in. After a few minutes of waiting the bucket was filled with water. Sango took out another empty bottle and dipped it in. Again like the other one she let the water fill the bottle.

After all the bottles and buckets were filled. Hiei and Sango walked back. Sango carried the bottles and Hiei carried the bucket of water. The two started to head back to the camp.

"So what are your friends like?" Sango asked trying to start a conversation.

"Idiots but the fox," Hiei responded.

"Oh. Does Kurama mind you calling him fox all the time?" Sango asked once again.

"I suppose no," Hiei replied. 'For some reason this woman makes me talk' Hiei thought.

"Hm…..," Sango said.

It was a quiet while they walked back. Sango would ask question now and than.

__

With Kagome and co.

"Its taking them quite a long while to get water," Shippo said.

"They have to walk to the river or in Hiei's case jump trees," Botan laughed.

Kagome was over near Kuwabara treating his face. Kagome hand slipped a little and she pressed a little hard on his faces. Kuwabara woke up hissing in pain.

"Sorry my hand slipped," Kagome apologized.

"Don't worry. I'm strong," Kuwabara boasted.

"You got a big head is what you got," Yusuke insulted.

Kiyoushimaru started at the three. He found it amusing when Yusuke and Kuwabara fight. They would insult each other, than get into a verbal fight, and end it with fighting each other.

"My lord, are you alright?" Nakira asked.

"Yes, I'm alright," Kiyoushimaru replied.

Touya and Botan were talking about something while Jin was snoozing in near a tree. Inuyasha was still in a tree with his problems. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting for the second times today. Kurama was relaxing, and Kagome was playing with Shippo, Kirara and Tsukikage.

After Sango and Hiei came into view with bottles and bucket filled with water.

"We can get some lunch now," Sango said.

"Welcome back Sango and Hiei," Kagome said to the two.

"Yeah! Lunch! I'm hungry," Shippo praised.

Kagome laughed at his innocents. "I'll get lunch started," Kagome told them.

"I'll help," Sango and Nakira both offered.

"Thanks you two," Kagome thanked her friends.

****

END OF CHAPTER

a/n: Finally done. Now please wait for chapter 22

Angelkitty77: tag your it now. Thanks for reviewing

NarsisitcAss: thanks raven for reviewing…

AniMegurl: thanks for reviewing and loving my story

Lady Miako: thanks for reviewing. Heres the newest chapter

UltaAnimeFangurl2004: thanks for reviewing. Lol yes your really hyper from the sugar

VashnKnvies: thanks for reviewing, doesn't matter if your review sucks

SlplessWitch951: thanks for reviewing, I'm not going to stop till I finish the story

Eddie4: thanks for reviewing. I find it amusing that Hiei is talking to himself. -

sunstar kitsune: thanks for reviewing

Star Silver fox: thanks for reviewing

Kill-all-Flamers-210: thanks for reviewing. I like your user's name.

kitty kitsune: thanks for reviewing. Sess/kag and Kurama/kag is my favorite also. I'll think about the idea, but it might be used in the end

ShadowFox-Nightmare: thanks for reviewing, but if Hiei read people minds what's the fun part about him talking to himself? But I'm save that for a fluffy part. -

Sw33t Vi3t: thanks for reviewing

inu-fluff-luvr/S.Weez: thanks for reviewing, and yes I know I need to retype all my chapters. I'm sorry if you have a headache from my story but I wasn't really used to typing a story to put up online.

Sailor Mini Venus: thanks for reviewing. Kurama and Kagome is one of my favorite also. Well chapter 21 is up please wait for chapter 22

Cheeza-13: thanks for the review. Here is chapter 21

Silverbluenchantress: thanks for reviewing

Ptbear: thanks for reviewing. Inuyasha is have a headache if he should forgive Kagome or not.

END

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO STICK WITH THE FIC FOR SO LONG! THANK YOU!!

Stay toon for chapter 22. I might end this fic soon.


	22. Lunch

School started might update more less than I use to. Sorry but blame school. They suck! Also the flamer sucks to!!

To: Ele Goddess of Elements, if you want to flame someone please have a fan fiction. I mean I know my grammar sucks like shit but at least I have posted something. Truth to tell my grammar still sucks, but I'm working on it. So if you pick to flame someone at least have a fan fiction so let the person you flame see what you can do, and it took me a while to update was because like other students I have school. I think my school work comes before fan fiction so I can't update my freakening fic like every day. I mean for those people who do good job, but for me I like to update when I like to. And to make a short note short. Have a story before you flame someone about their grammar.

That is all I wanted to say to you Ele Goddess of Elements.

Chapter 22:

Last time:

"I'll help," Sango and Nakira both offered.

"Thanks you two," Kagome thanked her friends.

Right now:

Sango and Nakira offered to help Kagome. The girls were busy making the big gang some lunch. Botan was hanging out with the guys. She was mostly talking with Miroku.

"So how did you come to travel with Inuyasha and Kagome?" Botan asked.

"Well at first I stole Kagome's shards and also took her bike. I also took Kagome….," Miroku went on talking about how he and Kagome meet.

"Ohhhhhhh," was what all Botan said after she heard the story. Than she felt a hand feeling on her bottom. Her org popped out of no where and she smacked Miroku on the head with it.

Near the trees is our favorite fox and fire demon. Kurama was sitting on the ground while Hiei was in a tree. One of his leg with bent and hanging off the tree while the other was straight.

"Hn stupid human. Never learn," Hiei piped up and turn his head the other way.

Kurama laughed softly. He thought it was amusing watching the pervert get hit on the head for his actions.

You find that amusing don't you? Youko asked

Yes I quite do Kurama truthfully answered.

If he touches MY Kagome I'll kill him Youko promised.

I'm sure he knows what is off limit Kurama assured Youko.

He better or he will lose an arm Youko angrily said.

Kurama kept quiet and didn't listen to Youko's rumble. He turn to Kagome and the other girls and watched them cook lunch. Kagome was stirring the ramen while Sango told Nakira what everything was. Nakira looked more interested in the things Kagome bought from the future.

Inuyasha was still in a tree never left his spot. 'Kagome looks happy' he thought. 'Well of course she would look happy. She has everyone close to her' Inuyasha told himself. (His talking to himself) Inuyasha looked at Kagome's way with a sad look. 'I cause her pain but she still smiles like nothing has happen' he thought while looking at a smiling Kagome.

Kiyoushimaru walked over to Kurama and sat down by him.

"She looks happy," Kiyoushimaru commented.

Kurama kept quiet, but looked at the Southern lands lord. "I guess she may look happy but her heart must hurt," Kurama pointed out.

"She must have been in a lot of pain and have had a lot of practice hiding her pain from everyone," Kiyoushimaru looked at Kagome.

Kagome had on a smile but Kiyoushimaru saw threw it. Her heart hurtled.

"Even though she is sad. She wants the people around her happy," Kurama announced.

Kiyoushimaru nodded his head in agreement.

Kagome looked up and smiled at Kiyoushimaru and Kurama. Kiyoushimaru and Kurama smiled back.

"Sango can you please stir the ramen. I'm going to go get the bowls," Kagome asked while she got up.

"Sure. I'll teach Nakira how to also," Sango teased.

Nakira blushed was fainted, but Kagome saw and smiled. Kagome walked over to where her bag was and she dig to get sets of bowls for everyone who needs to eat. After a while of digging Kagome got what she needed and she went to Sango and Nakira. Nakira was stirring the ramen while Sango watched.

"I got the bowls," Kagome said and she held up the bowls.

"Grate lets get the ramen in the bowl before there is no water left," Sango exclaimed.

Nakira giggled a little.

"Hey! Its not funny," Sango shouted at the giggling cat.

Nakira giggled more.

"_sigh_ I give up," Sango proclaimed and threw her hands up in the air.

Kagome giggled along with Nakira and seat the bowls on the floor. Kagome handed Nakira and Sango a pair of chopstick to get the ramen in the bowls. After a while of doing that lunch was ready.

"Shippo! Lunch is ready honey," Kagome shouted to the pup.

Shippo came running to his mother figure. "Yeah!" he shouted in happiness.

Kurama walked over to the three girls. "There is one for me right?" he asked.

"Yes there is. Right over there," Kagome pointed with her let since her right has Shippo in it.

Kurama smiled at her and Kagome returned the smile. Yusuke and Kuwabara were coming. They were running pretty fast. Another race of theirs maybe everyone thought. The out come was Yusuke is the winner.

Kagome turn to the tree Inuyasha was sitting in. She knew the half-demon wouldn't miss out on ramen. Sango patted her shoulder and gave her a look that said "I'll give it to him" look. Kagome mouthed a thank you to her "sister".

Everyone sat in a circle to eat (take out Hiei and Inuyasha). Kiyoushimaru and Nakira sniffed it. Yusuke and Kuwabara were eating the thing like there was no food in the world or something. Sango, Miroku, Botan, Shippo, Kagome and Kurama were eating like normal people would eat a meal. Kiyoushimaru, Nakira, Jin and Touya stared at the ramen.

"You guys should try it before it gets cold," Kagome told them after she was done chewing.

"Yea. If you don't want it I'll help you finish it," Kuwabara said with a mouth full of food.

"Where are you manners?" Botan ask the idiot.

He was to busy eating to pay attention to Botan. By the said there was a small bowl for Kirara and Tsukikage. Kirara was nibbling at the ramen. Tsukikage sniffed the ramen and tilted it's head cutely to the side.

Kagome giggled at the action of the kitsune.

"Tsukikage try it. It's good," Kagome ushered the kitsune to eat something. Tsukikage meowed in responding to its master commanded. Tsukikage went over to the ramen and took at nibble at it. Tsukikage meowed at the taste and started to eat it like Kirara.

Kiyoushimaru and Nakira starred at the foreign food. Kiyoushimaru picked up the chopstick and tried it. He chewed it and much to his displeasure he liked it. Nakira tasted her helpful hand food. She chewed the noodles and liked it.

Jin and Touya looked at their bowl and decide to try it before their bowl gets eaten up. Jin and Touya chewed the noodle and as like everyone else. Like the noodles.

"Kagome this is good," Nakira commented after she finish chewing her noodles.

"It was all me, Nakira. You and Sango helped me make it," Kagome smiled at the neko.

__

After eating lunch

Kagome got all the dirty bowls and chopsticks and put them in a plastic bag, and stuffed it in her backpack.

(Sounds like me but I only do it with paper)

"Well I guess we should rest here. We spent most of the time here anyways," Kagome told the whole group.

"Who agrees raise your hand please," Kagome asked for vote.

Everyone raised their hand, but for Inuyasha, Hiei, Kiyoushimaru and Nakira. Inuyasha was in his tree in his mind right now and Hiei never cared. Kiyoushimaru and Nakira didn't care as along as they were with Kagome and co.

So before the sun went down the girls headed to look for a hot spring. Every demon in the gang sniffed the air but Inuyasha. They all pointed to one place and the was west from the spot. Kagome gather her things and other stuff she needed to take a bath with. The girls brought their weapons and bath things.

"Miroku if you peek you wish you haven't," Kagome warned the houshi.

"Don't worry I won't," Miroku assured with a smile and a wave of goodbye.

"You better not," Sango glared at Miroku. Botan was smiling like she always is and Nakira just looked confused at what Sango and Kagome were talking about. Than the girls head off for the hot springs. They disappeared threw the trees in the forest.

"You know I'm going to go take a walk around the forest," Miroku lied and started to walk the girls had walked.

Kurama caught onto his collar and dragged him to a tree. Kiyoushimaru got out a rope from somewhere and tied him up.

(Wow things pop up from no where _get a cookie in the air and take a bite out of it_)

"Now be a good houshi and stay put," Kurama growled at him.

"Yes, be a good houshi," Kiyoushimaru agreed with Kurama and walked over to a tree and leaned on it. Kiyoushimaru kept an eye on the pervert priest.

Kurama looked over at the two quiet trouble makers. When he looked at them he say Yusuke and Kuwabara taking a nap. Yusuke was laying on the grass with both arms tuck behind his head and his legs were cross that made an "X". Kuwabara was asleep on his right side one arm tuck under his head and the other the thumb was in his mouth. He was sucking on his thumb like a little baby.

Finally some peace Kurama thought.

****

End of chapter

A/N: okay we starting school again damn it all. Yeah and I got technology homework and I don't even know what we do. Than have some other homework. First week of school and homework already. I'm also editing my story. I've already got 1-7 done.

****

Reviews:

Fangimation: thanks for reviewing. Reread the chapter how Kikyo die. I'm not very excited how she died I just wanted her out of my story. I'll think about where Youko marks Kagome.

Anonymousfanfic: thanks for review and next chapter is up.

Icekaia: thanks for reviewing and I updated. Thanks for liking my fic

Raven Shadow Sorrow and night: sup raven. Yea yea I no my chapter needs to be longer but I'm lazy n u no mi I'm lyk lazy…

Kill-all-Flamers-210: thanks for reviewing and the next chapter is up

Silver: thanks for reviewing and the next chapter is up

silver starlight kitsune: thanks for reviewing and the word interesting have a lot of meaning -

UltaAnimeFangurl2004: thanks for reviewing. Yea I'm going to end it soon. I was thinking maybe about 30 or so. YEA SCHOOL SUCKS!

Cheeza-13: thanks for reviewing and chapter been just added

sunstar kitsune: thanks for reviewing and I don't think I can dump water on Hiei's head.

Star Silver fox: thanks for reviewing and for like reviewing every single chapter

AzNgUrL22: thanks for reviewing and like five update is enough.

Consumed Rachel: thanks for reviewing. Yea I think the fighting parts are funny also.

Ladyofthedarknessflame: thanks for reviewing. don't worry I'll put more Hiei in a chapter

youko's kitsune luvergurl: thanks for reviewing don't worry if you didn't review from the start. You reviewing now is tell mi something already.

****

End

Wow that was less. Oh well. Yea flame me and I will have a special "message" for you.


	23. Hot Spring and Kuroune

So sorry for not updating. I would have updated soon maybe, but it seems like my laptop is missing. My brother has it I think. I'm going to called Kiyoushimaru, Kiyoushi for short.

Thanks to inu-fluff-luvr/S.Weez I got an idea from her -

Chapter 23: Hot Spring and Kuroune

Last time:

Finally some peace Kurama thought.

Story begins now:

Miroku looked around. He saw Yusuke and Kuwabara sleeping like little kids. Inuyasha was to busy in a tree to care about him. Kurama was resting, and Kiyoushimaru was resting against a tree. Hiei wouldn't really care, he was to busy else where.

'This is going to be hard' Miroku thought.

"Houshi I hope you are not planning to sneak off," Kiyoushi asked with out opening his eyes.

"I would never," Miroku lied.

With the girls near the hot spring

Kagome, Nakira, Botan and Sango where all talking happily with each other.

"If that pervert of a houshi comes near us I'll give him a good slap on the face," Sango promised.

The other giggled.

As they got near the spring they saw the hot steam from the hot spring. A couple of more seconds of walking they reached their destination.

Kagome and the other girls took of their clothes and got into the hot spring.

"This feels good after a long day," Kagome said out loud.

"Yes, is does," Botan agreed, ducking under the water.

Kagome went near the rock she placed her things down and got out the shampoo. Kagome put some in her hand and started to clean her hair. She passed the bottle to Sango, who passed it Botan.

Nakira looked at them lost. Kagome saw the look and was shocked to forgot to explained to Nakira about the shampoo.

"Oh this is shampoo. In my time we use this to clean our hair," Kagome explained.

Nakira formed an "o" shape on her mouth. Botan than handed the bottle to Nakira and she put a little like she saw Sango, Botan and Kagome do it. After she took out the hair pin that put her hair in a bun. A river of pure black hair come down.

She put the shampoo in her hair and started to imitate what they did. Bubbles formed as she rubbed the shampoo against her hair.

Kagome giggled and after she washed out the shampoo from her hair she went and helped Nakira with her long hair.

"Let me help you," Kagome offered.

Nakira nodded and let Kagome deal with her long hair. Kagome put more shampoo on the bottom of Nakira's hair and started to wash it. After Kagome helped her get all the shampoo out.

"There nice and clean, and now after you use shampoo you use this," Kagome held up a bottle of condition.

"You do the same thing you did with the bottle of shampoo," Kagome instructed.

Nakira nodded, and took the bottle that Kagome handed her. Nakira did the same thing she did with the shampoo, and also Kagome helped her.

After they finish cleaning there hair they cleansed their body.

(I'm not going into that part)

After they just wanted to stay a little longer.

With Miroku

Miroku made sure that Kiyoushimaru wasn't look and that Kurama was asleep.

He then made his move to the hot spring to sneak a peek on the girls. Miroku than made an quiet dash to the hot spring, and he hid himself in a bush. He saw the girls.

'What a good view. The others don't know what they are missing' Miroku evily thought.

With the girls

They were busy laughing to notice a perverted houshi in the bush watching them.

Back at the camp site

Kiyoushimaru opened up his eyes to find the houshi missing. Kiyoushi stood up, and walked over the Kurama, and shook him. Kurama opened up his eyes to see Kiyoushimaru.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, covering his yawn.

"The houshi is missing," he simply put it.

Kurama then stopped yawning and took off to the hot spring. Which he was running he transformed into Youko. A white light was headed to the place the houshi stood.

Miroku was behind a bush and was enjoying the site to notice Youko standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" came a cold voice.

Miroku stop smiling and looked behind him. There stood Youko Kurama the famous and most wanted thief threw out the land.

"Nothing," Miroku stood and was about to run when Kiyoushimaru came and hit him on the head. He land with a BAM on the floor.

The noise caused the girls to looked in the direction of the noise. They got out of the hot spring and went over the direction with a towel around them. When they got there they saw Youko Kurama and Kiyoushimaru next to a knocked out Miroku.

Sango was pissed, she walked up to Miroku and give him one punch in the face and a kick. Kagome was going to join but she would saved that for later. Nakira was just shocked, and Botan got her org out and was about to hit him and thought it would be more funnier when he was awake.

Youko looked at Kagome and just stared at the beauty in front of him. Kagome felt a pair of eyes on her and turned. Her eyes connected with Youko's, and then she realize she was in nothing but a towel. Kagome blush like a tomato.

Youko chuckled, and at that Kiyoushimaru turned his head. He saw what Youko was laughing about. After he turned his head and blush. Kiyoushi then turned his head and looked at Nakira.

She turned and looked at the her blush lord.

'Is he sick?' Nakira wondered with a hand under her chin.

"My lord, are you feeling well?" Nakira asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," He replied and looked the other way.

He then coughed to get the others attention.

"Shouldn't you girls be dressing?" Kiyoushimaru asked.

Nakira looked down, Kagome stopped have a staring contest with Youko, and Sango stopped beating the crap out of Miroku.

All four of them blushed and ran over to their clothes. Youko was going to follow but Kiyoushimaru stopped him.

"I wouldn't, you wouldn't want to end up like Miroku over there," Kiyoushi pointed out.

'He does have a point' Youko thought.

Somewhere near the spring

In the tree watched a pair of indigo blue eyes, he was in all black. Long hair tied up with a hat that was tilted to the side. He was swing a necklace in circles._Back with Youko and the others_

Kiyoushimaru dragged back an unconscious Miroku, and in the back Youko was following. Unknown to them a shadow was following them.

'Hm seems like we have a stalker' Youko thought making it look like he didn't know the shadow was following him.

Inuyasha was still sulking in a tree, and Yusuke and Kuwabara was still on the floor sleeping. Jin and Touya was off training the woods. Hiei was off training also. Kiyoushimaru brought Miroku over to a tree and tied him up.

Youko sat near a root of a random tree. Kiyoushimaru jumped into a tree and sat on the branched.

Kagome, Sango, Nakira and Botan came back. That was when Shippo, Kirara and Tsukikage jumped out of the bush and into the girls. Kagome was brought back and fell to the floor. Sango fell also and Nakira fell with Tsukikage onto of her. Botan was lucky that she didn't fall.

Kiyoushimaru looked down at them 8. He gave a smirk in, and Youko turned to look if his "love" got hurt from the impact.

Youko got up and went to Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Youko deep cold voice asked, and offered her a helping hand

"Y-yes I'm alright," Kagome replied and took his hand.

Botan elbow lightly on the side of Nakira and Sango. They got the idea and went over and left the two alone.

Than Jin and Touya came back to the camp. They were sweating from all the training. Youko went behind Kagome and hugged her from behind. Kagome smiled at his actions. (that reminds me of my friends) Touya and Jin landed near Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"My they are still sleeping," Botan said out loud after poking Yusuke in the ribs.

"Seems like it," Sango replied.

"What should we do?" Nakira asked.

"Leave them be," Kiyoushimaru replied as he came down from the tree.

After the tree gave a rustle. All of them who is awake gave an alert fight stance. They look over at the tree. It rustled again.

"Kuronue you can come out now," Youko called out.

"So you knew all along my old friend," came a new voice.

"How can I forget my partner's voice?" Youko asked while nuzzling Kagome's neck.

Sango went over to Botan and asked who was this Kuronue person.

"Oh Kuronue is Youko's old partner. Those two are a team in stealing things. So if you are missing anything ask Kuronue or Youko first," Botan informed her.

"Okay….," Sango let out with a sweat-drop.

A black blur came down from the tree.

There stood a guy about 6'4" foot. His black hair was high in a pony tail with a hat tilted. He was wearing a black sleeveless vest like shirt with black wings in the back, with a gray skirt with black pants under. Around his arms where black ribbons. His belt was tilted in an angle of 45.

(got this look from a picture of Kuronue)

"It's nice to see you again, Youko," the man said.

Youko nodded his head.

"Youko whose that?" Kagome asked.

Kuronue looked at the woman in Youko's arms.

"A mate?" Kuronue asked raising his eye brow.

End of Chapter

Sorry for making it short. I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter long, but yeah. My friend said I should include Kuronue in here so I did. I'll also try to get a new chapter up each month at the latest.

Reviews:

Muki: thanks for reviewing.. I don't really judge if people have good name or not. So I wouldn't know.

Mandy: thanks for reviewing. Some how in this chapter to turn to be a Youko/Kagome .

kitty kitsune: thanks fore reviewing. Yeah they are going to be in Kagome's time but not just yet

Inuyashagirl5: thanks for reviewing. Thanks I'll read your stories that is if I every get away with not watching detective conan

Kitti & Kat: thanks for reviewing and the support

Silver Night Phoenix: thanks for reviewing

inu-fluff-luvr/S.Weez: thanks for reviewing and the idea

youko's kitsune luvergurl: thanks fore reviewing.

Sesshy8: thanks for the review. I find Hiei/Sango a challenge but I'm will to put them together -..I'll also take a free moment from my Detective Conan watching time to read that story

SunMei-of-Wu: thanks for reviewing

Inu-babe666: thanks for reviewing. lol the kur/kag fluff is on the way kinda

SunStar Kitsune: thanks for reviewing. I don't think I want a piss wet fire demon in the fic lolKorokochan16: thanks for reviewing

Ptbear: thanks for reviewing. Inuyasha is going to know what he missed after Kagome is with Kurama/Youko

demon woman: thanks for reviewing and the tips.

inu-miko-angel: thanks for reviewing

Deragonmaji: thanks for reviewing

Cheeza-13: thanks for reviewing

End of reviews

Please don't be mad that I haven't update in sooooooooo long


	24. What a day

Sorry for the long wait, but I won't be update anytime soon. I'm going to go back to Hong Kong, and I won't have my computer near me. So I can't really update any of my stories. I'm really sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't know own Ayumi Hamasaki - Teddy Bear, but I do have the song on my computer - and this song is in Japanese, but I found the English lyrics so I put it instead of the Japanese ones, I didn't translate this either! So don't sue for that!

Chapter 24: What a day…

Last Time:

"Youko whose that?" Kagome asked.

Kuronue looked at the woman in Youko's arms.

"A mate?" Kuronue asked raising his eye brow.

Right Now:

"A mate-to-be, and Kagome this is Kuronue, my friend in crime," Youko explained.

"A mate-to-be? So she isn't your mate?" Kuronue asked.

"Not yet," Youko told him while nuzzling Kagome's neck.

"I'm still here you know," Kagome told him.

"Yes, I know," Youko replied.

Kuronue raised an eye brow. 'When have the mighty Youko Kurama gone soft?' Kuroune wonder.

"Um… excuse me, but are you an enemy or a friend?" Miroku asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Kuroune replied while smirking.

Kagome giggled at the comment. Jin laughed, Yusuke and Kuwabara (they woke up) were laughing there heads off. Sango just stared at the new person. Miroku looked offended, Touya was just sitting on the floor as nothing happen. Hiei was busy training, in the woods, but he was here he wouldn't give a damn.

Inuyasha was busy in a tree sulking while the gang was having fun on the floor. He was in the tree branch one leg hanging off it. His arms where in the sleeves. Sitting there with his ear flatten against his hear. To busy thinking, to listen to their laughter.

'Should I forgive Kagome?' Inuyasha thought.

'You know it wasn't her fault' his conscious told him.

'I know but Kikyo died' Inuyasha argued with himself.

'So you want Kagome to died? She was like a little sister you never had' his conscious told him.

'I know but.. But…' was all Inuyasha said.

'You would like your little sister in the place of your already dead love one?' his conscious asked.

Silence was the only thing from Inuyasha.

'That's what I thought. I rest my case' his conscious made its last comment and stopped talking.

'I should talk to her' Inuyasha thought.

He jumped out of the tree and landed on the floor. He got up from the landing position and walked over to Kagome. Who was still in the arms of Youko. Youko growled at the hanyou approaching them.

"What do you want?" Youko asked with poison.

"Nothing that has to do with you, fox," Inuyasha insulted.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was silent staring at the ground. She found something interesting about the grass to notice Inuyasha. The wind blew and it pushed Inuyasha's scent to Kagome's nose. She looked up to stare into the blazing sun like eyes.

The next comment came, "What did you say?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha anime dropped to the floor, as did everyone else.

Inuyasha got back up and asked again, "Can I talk to you?"

Kagome was silent, staring into his eye. 'Youko's eyes look better.. hold up where that come from?' Kagome thought

"I guess, but I do not want to be hurt again," Kagome whisper the last part.

"I will not hurt you like I did before," Inuyasha replied. He walked away from the group and went in to the woods not far. Kagome followed, and turn to look at Youko who went back to Kurama. She looked at him and smiled.

Kagome went up to Kurama and whispered in his ear. "I will come back to you," Kagome whisper so low that even with youkai hearing you can't hear it.

Kurama nodded, and Kagome was about to go when he pulled her into a short kiss.

Kagome smiled and Kurama blushed so light it was hard to see.

Kagome jogged to where Inuyasha was by following his scent. When she arrived she saw Inuyasha sitting on a root of a tree.

Inuyasha got up when Kagome came into the place where he was. 'I knew she would come' Inuyasha thought.

"What do you need to talk about?" Kagome asked not looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What?" Kagome asked and looked at him.

"I said I was sorry. Your like a little sister I never had," Inuyasha told her.

"But you don't treat me like a little sister," Kagome reminded him.

"You were always off to Kikyou. I needed you and you were off to Kikyou. I know she was your first love, but.. what about me?" Kagome asked on the break of tears.

Inuyasha was lost for words. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to tell her. Inuyasha never thought about her feels.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think its going to work. I loved you more than a friend. I was rejected for a dead person. Who only walks the earth for revenge and hatred in her heart. I loved you with all my heart," she took a deep breath.

"You replied me, by going to Kikyou," She finish. Streak of tears running down her eyes to her cheek and onto the damp ground.

Inuyasha just stood looking at her. 'She loved me, but I turned my back on her. I shouldn't have desiredher love' Inuyasha thought and looked on the ground.

"Your right I don't desired your forgiveness, or the love," Inuyasha replied and was about to leave when Kagome's voice stopped him.

"I forgive you, but this is the last time," Kagome gave him another chanced.

"Thank you, Kagome," Inuyasha thanked and went to hug Kagome.

He wrapped his arms around our lovely black ruby fox. Kagome was shocked and stood there for a while. After she slowly wrapped her arms around his form.

Once they pulled apart, Kagome asked that they return to the group. Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side. Once they were back to the camp, everyone went around Kagome.

"What happen?" Sango asked with worry in her voice.

"Nothing, we just had a friendly talk. That's all," Kagome replied smiling.

"What's with the smile?" Botan asked jabbing her lightly in the ribs.

"Nothing, its just that everything between him and me are fixed now," Kagome told them.

"Hmmmm," Miroku hmed.

Nakira just stood next to Kiyoushimaru. Kiyoushimaru just stood staring at the fox before his eyes. Nakira looked at Kagome and sighed. 'I can never go up against a beautiful fox like her' Nakira thought and looked away. Hoping no heard that sigh she let out, but unluckily Kiyoushi heard her sigh. He looked down at her.

"What's wrong? One of my best fighter just sighed," Kiyoushimaru asked with his elegant voice.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," Nakira replied, ashamed being heard by her lord.

"Hmm," Kiyoushimaru hmed.

Kagome, Sango and Botan stopped talking and looked at the two when they were talking. They looked at each other and smiled.

'We have another couple to hook up' the girls thought.

Nakira looked around feeling someone was staring at them. She saw Kagome, Sango and Botan staring at them. With an evil smile on. 'Oh know.. I know what they are thinking' Nakira groaned.

Botan POV

'This is going to be fun' Botan thought.

'We have Kagome and Kurama/Youko, Nakira and Kiyoushimaru, hmm Sango, we should hook her up with someone' Botan thought.

She put a finger under her chin in thought. Then a light blot appeared beside her head. 'I know! HIEI!' Botan smiled at the thought.

Sango POV

'Let see we have some good couple in here. Kagome and Kurama/Youko, Nakira and Kiyoushimaru, Botan… and no body, who would look good with Botan?' Sango thought

Sango stood there thinking, and just like Botan a light blot appeared. 'Miroku maybe' Sango thought. 'Or maybe Touya' Sango thought at all the possibility.

Kagome POV

'Hehe we have to get Kiyoushimaru and Nakira together! Sango, I should hook her up with Hiei. I mean those two obviously have feelings for each other. Botan, who can I hook her up with?' Kagome thought.

'Miroku, no much of a pervert. Touya, maybe. Jin, they would look nice together maybe. Kuwabara, NO!!!. Yusuke, no, he got a girlfriend already. Kuroune, no comment as of yet. I'll think of one' Kagome thought. Oh how she loved being a matchmaker.

Normal POV

Nakira wasn't getting to much of a good feeling, and Kiyoushimaru notice. He looked at his best fight, who was standing next to him. How he just notice how she was a beauty. Her pure black hair, bangs used to frame her face. Her sharp blue eyes and fair skin. Rosy lips that looked so nice to taste. 'Wait I shouldn't be thinking about this' Kiyoushimaru thought and shooked his head.

Nakira blinked and looked at her girl friends. 'I know they are planning something evil' Nakira thought.

She was busy staring at her friends to notice her lord looking at her. His voice brought back her attention onto her lord.

"What are you staring at?" Kiyoushimaru asked.

"Nothing, mi lord," she replied.

As time past the sun was setting. Miroku, Yusuke and Kuwabara were told to get some fire for the group. The three set of to get some fire wood.

Kagome got out her MD player. She was listening to the song by Ayumi Hamasaki called Teddy Bear. She was listening to it and got into the song and started to sing along.

!! Long ago you said to me  
As you brushed my hair  
That when I woke up  
I would find a wonderful present  
By my pillow

As always you back is  
So small and unreliable  
But we were able to laugh together  
Over a funny story

But then why is it that people  
Must make the same mistakes  
Over and over again  
Before they regret it?

I remember  
One night  
I thought was buried

!! repeat

I fell asleep  
With my heart full of hope  
Anticipating  
The coming dawn

When I awoke, on my pillow  
Was a large stuffed bear  
In the place next to me  
Where you should have been

!! repeat

Her eyes closed as she was singing along, she just got so into the music. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to Kagome sing.

'She has the most beautiful voice I heard' Kurama thought.

'Yes, our mate has a beautiful voice' Youko replied.

'Not that again' Kurama groaned.

'My little sister has the most beautiful' Inuyasha thought and listened to her sing.

'Kagome has a great voice, wonder where she learned that from' Botan wonder.

'Wow' was all the others could think of.

As Kagome finished off her song she opened her eyes and saw her friend staring at her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Mama that was a good song!" Shippo praised.

Tsukikage and Kirara meowed in agreeing. "I agree," Kurama agreed with the young fox.

Kagome looked around and saw everyone nodding in agreement. She blushed and said a thank you. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Miroku came back with arm full of fire wood. They went to a spot and just dropped all the branches.

"Thanks you guys," Kagome thanked. "Oh yeah, did you happen to pick up some rocks?" Kagome asked.

Yusuke looked at her like she was crazy or something. "Why would we do that?" Yusuke asked.

"So we can build a fire," she replied.

"I DO!" Kuwabara shouted.

Everyone stared at him like he was on crack. "Why they hell you have rocks for?" Yusuke asked.

"O sorry but I happen to collect rocks," he replied sounds really proud.

"Hn, just show how much an idiot you are," a cold voice of Hiei come in.

"You want to repeat that again shorty?" Kuwabara asked angrily.

"Which part?" Yusuke asked.

"SHUT UP!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up all of you! Now hand over the collection of rocks!" Kagome demanded having enough of there bickering.

Kuwabara walked up to Kagome and handed over the rocks. Yusuke just shrugged and lean against a tree. Hiei hn and jumped in a tree that was being occupied. Kuwabara just went near a tree to sulk over his rocks.

After it was peace and quiet, but it wasn't for to long….

END:

I finished it. I tried to make the chapter longer, but I just ran out of ideas. Yeah, and I'm so sorry for not keeping up with my updating. Yeah so I'm very sorry, and I won't be here in the US for a while.

Reviews:

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!

Inu-babe666: Yeah I think Kuronue might be paired up with someone, but I need to make a new oc, but I'm to lazy to do that….

Ele Goddess of Elements: lol, its okay… I don't really mind….

SunStar Kitsune: maybe… or maybe not

chessi bella69: lol, they r going to become mates, but not just yet…and I don't have a signature… but I do have a cookie hand u a cookie

Hayley: sorry I'm trying my best to make it longer…

Kill-all-flamers210: lol my friend told me to put in Kuronue, so I did

Arella Hallo: lol sorry for being evil, but its just me :p

InuyashaJunky: your going have to read and find out

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami: no offense taken, but I don't use it because my grammar thing just sucks… so I don't use it

inu-fluff-luvr/S.Weez: lol, I got my lazy ass to update… lol I was lyk typing dis w/o a plan in head…

Kjinuyasha: your going to have to read for yourself to see what happens with Youko and Kagome…

End

Thanks to all those who reviewed!!


	25. Friend or Foe?

Sorry, I have updated in so long m( )m. I didn't get any ideas, and the last month I was really busy. With 3 projects due, finals on the last days of school, and going away from home for a week. I'll try my best to get up another chapter soon.

m( )m ( )

Chapter 25:

**Last time:**

Kuwabara walked up to Kagome and handed over the rocks. Yusuke just shrugged and lean against a tree. Hiei hned and jumped in a tree that was being occupied. Kuwabara just went near a tree to sulk over his rocks.

After it was peace and quiet, but it wasn't for to long….

**Story**:

Kagome arranged the rocks to make a circle as she put the woods in the center. She stacked them in a neat pile, easy enough to make a fire with. Kagome got a piece of scrap paper and lit it on fire with her lighter.

(a/n: she don't smoke)

She threw the piece of paper into the woods to get the fire started. It only helped a little. She poked at the wood with another piece of wood that would soon later been thrown into the fire along with all the burning braches.

Kiyoushimaru and Nakira where talking about how they should make the army of the South much stronger than before. Yusuke, Kuwabara (he was finish sulking over his precious rocks), Hiei, Jin, Touya, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kuronue went into the forest to train. Botan and Sango talked common things, like the world, what Botan's job was and all these other things.

This left Kagome and Kurama alone together. Kagome went over to her yellow backpack and got out some food to cook for the big gang. Kurama sat on the ground with his back against the tree. One of his legs was straight spread out on the ground and the other was bent. His arms where crossed and his eyes were closed. He dozed into a light sleep with all the peace around him. Birds chirping around him, the wind taking his rose red hair into the air, he looked relaxed and peaceful.

Kagome turned to look at Kurama and saw that he was taking nap. She smiled a bit and went back to cooking the food. The wind started to pick up, and the wind blew Kagome's hair. In the air, her long black hair blew with. The wind carrying her hair, making her looks outstanding.

Kagome used her free hand to move the hair out of her face. She stirred the noodles around making sure that they were cooking really nicely.

"Sango, can you bring me the bowls and chopsticks?" Kagome asked the demon slayer.

"Sure thing," Sango replied. She got up and went over to the bag on the floor.

Once Sango found the bowls, she went over to Kagome and handed them to her.

"Here you go. That smells nice," Sango commented.

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome thanked.

Kagome put the food into the bowls and got ready to call the other people. Before she opened her mouth yelling could be heard.

"AHHHHH!" everyone at the camp site heard.

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted at the teen.

The trees shook, and birds flew out into the open air.

_Guessing the idiot hit the tree_ Youko commented.

_Maybe he did _Kurama replied to the famous thief.

Inside Kurama, Youko snicker, laughing at Kuwabara.

"Everyone, food is ready!" Kagome shouted.

Kuwabara ran to Kagome really fast, when hearing the word Food. Yusuke and Inuyasha walked there in a verbal fight. Jin, Touya and Miroku were in a same conversation. Hiei jumped from tree to tree. Kuronue came walking in, with his pendent like necklace swinging.

Kiyoushimaru and Nakira came walking together, and talking. Kurama walked slowly towards Kagome. Sango and Botan walked toward the fox girl.

Kagome's tail swashed from left to right waiting for her friends to come. On the floor around here were food for everyone, humans and demons.

Shippo came to Kagome's leg and tugged at her pants.

"Mommy where is my share?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Here you go, baby," Kagome handed her adopted son a bowl of food.

"Thank you!" Shippo thanked his adopted mother.

She heard two meows after Shippo left, and smiled knowing those meows.

"I haven't forgotten you two either," Kagome told Kirara and Tsukikage.

Kagome put down one big bowl for the two nekos to eat from. Kirara and Tsukikage nibbled at the food. The two have become fast friend, while everyone else was doing there own thing.

"This is the best food I ever had!" Kuwabara shouted, and food started flying out.

"Man shut up, your food is coming out!" Yusuke shouted with an arm in the air.

Kuwabara not even listening went back to his food. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Nakira and Kiyoushimaru all sweat drop watching him eat. All demons and half-demons all stop eating, hearing rustles in the bushes. Not wanting to be notice that they know everyone continue eating.

The rustles got nearer and everyone was on guard. Sango notice and decided to ask Kagome.

"Kagome, what happen?" she whispered.

"Someone is near the camp," Kagome replied. "Keep your guard up," Kagome added.

Just as she finish, a white tiger demon came out. Blood red eyes searching around the area, as if it was being controlled.

Everyone, but Kuwabara stood up, ready to fight. Shippo staying near Kagome, shivering.

"Mama, what is that thing?" Shippo asked his mother figure.

"I believe a tiger demon," she replied.

"Yes, it is, but those are found in the mountains. Not in the woods like these," Nakira informed.

"Than why is this one here?" Yusuke asked pointing his spirit gun at it.

"Kuwabara please stop eating," Miroku asked.

"Huh? Why are you guys standing?" the monkey asked.

"There is a demon at the camp, you monkey," cold voice of Hiei told him.

"AHHH! A demon!" monkey shouted, and stood up tipping over his food.

"MY FOOD!" he shouted, making the tiger turn to him.

The white tiger, staring at him with his blood red eyes, getting low ready to attack. Growling as it waited for the perfect time to attack, when Kuwabara let his guard down. Seeing the perfect moment he jumped, and attacked. Putting his claws out in front, and jumping with force.

Kagome saw it was attacking, jumped to push Kuwabara out of the way. The tiger's claw swung, and made three gashes on her arm. With the force from the gash Kagome flew 3 yards away from them.

"Kagome!" everyone shouted.

Seeing it attack Kagome everyone took out their weapons. Shippo ran over to see if his mother is okay. Tsukikage running after Shippo to go to his new owner.

"You're going to pay," Kurama whispered. As white fog began to circle him, now standing there, was Youko Kurama.

Youko glaring at his prey, for hurting his future mate.

"Do you wish to die?" Youko questioned.

"Do I wish to do? Who are you to kill me?" The white tiger replied.

"He speaks!" Yusuke looked shocked.

"Yes, I do speak you idiot," White tiger replied, turning his head to Yusuke.

"What do you want?" Sango asked, taking a fast look at Kagome who was sitting up,

"Under the orders of my master, I am to bring back to him something," White tiger replied.

"Who is your master?" Miroku asked his left hand on the necklace around his right hand.

"I can not answer that," White tiger told them.

"He can not, but I can," a new voice came in.

A shadow appeared next to the demon….

**Chapter End**

**Reviews: THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**DolphingirlKurama**: thank you for the flame, but if you got a headache you should have stop reading it. I do use spell check, but my spell check is gay. So I can't get help there, I have no beta reader, so deal with it. If you get headaches stop reading and go to a different fanfiction.

Silver kitsunes: Sorry, about the explanation in the story, but I did say I wrote it with no ideas in mind, and yes my grammar sucks. Sorry double time.

FoxYoukaiAara, Kill-all-flamer, Inu-babe666, youkomylove, silver starlight kitsune, Sapphire-sama Dreamer, Black Spell, Inu-Miko-Tenshi, fangimation, inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez, SilverShadowKitsune, anime-lune, xxprincess-sakuraxx, melodie, Nastume Tsuchi-Ookami, renee, rubychik09, KenshiLove2004, SunStar Kitsune, swimgympretty, ptbear, DolphingirlKurama, waterdragonmaster, SesshoumaruLuvr1, RoseFire-Shadow666, Kags, Kuramalovergirl, Nyckc12, Life's Shadow, Fire Kitsune Goddess, Kjinuyasha, Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar, Deragonmaji, kagome of the western lands, vampire fang, yumei, Nikki Inuyasha's girl, ohiowriter, sacaku, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, MidnightKistuneInuAshurii, Kira1991, aznxkagome12

Thank you everyone for reviewing and flaming. I know my grammar sucks, but just deal with it. I'm on the way of editing it, so for now just deal what's there.

If any one wants to be my beta reader please tell me, or someone who has a good idea for this fanfic. Please tell me.

Aim s/n: aznanimefangurl

Yim id: destinyangel320

e-mail: 


	26. Sorry Note

****

NOTE

Thank to those who reviewed, but I'm sorry for not updating. I'm stopping fan fiction for a while. I'm really sorry . school just getting started, and everything is a little crazy. I'm falling behind in grade :sigh: and I haven't got any ideas for the stories.

Thanks to those we reviewed and a special thanks to death (anonymous person, didn't sign in and flamed).

"i like the plot and setting but some words in the story sucks!

like:sprite whip,gun. And that demon name thing Ayumi was it...it

sucks!coz...she uses it but prefers to still be called Kagome what's the use of her

demon name if she doesn't want to use it!gah!i like your story but you

just suck in other stuff...but i also like BLACK. still you still suck

put that in mind...and you don't rock that much...YOU SUCK!STINK! but i

still like the plot...i know i know you hate me ...fine!hate me as if i

care...also i wish you make GOOD stories and buy a dictionary, or maybe

study english if you're not studying that is...how embarassing and you

call yourself a writer coz everyone there are writers!so you are just a

writer-wanna-be!eeww!you disgust me!wanna make me puke my guts out and

on to the floor..!i'm just a critic who just want you to learn...the

PAINFUL way..hehehehehehehe"

Thank you for the review, but if you don't like it you don't have to read it. Just stop reading the fic, and go to another one. People like you make me sick, you give a flame and don't sign in. If you read the AN's I never did call myself a writer. I know I need to fix and grammar and stuff. One point to make clear SIGN IN IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME, please and thank you.

I'll update in about a summer or two, but anyone want my fictions please send an e-mail, you can have it.

Stories

Fox Love

High school Days

Eternal Yuki

e-mail: 


End file.
